Battle in the 4th War
by Wolf3391
Summary: Kaleidoscope has become bored so decides to send his pupil on a trip into an old war to see how his presence would affect the outcome of the 4th Grail War.
1. Zel got bored

**Battle in the 4****th**** war**

**Chapter 1: Zel got bored**

**I do not own Naruto or Type Moon**

**This idea just came to mind after watching Fate Zero season 1 so I'm going to roll with it. Hope it goes well.**

**XChapter StartX**

_**The Holy Grail War…**_

_**It was a competition to decide the ownership of the holy artifact between chosen magi for a chance to gain access to the power of the 'Third Magic – Heaven's Feel', the power to grant the winners any wish.**_

_**The Grail allowed the 7 chosen magi to summon heroes of old to aid them in their battle, choosing one of 7 classes of warriors. **_

_**These classes were Saber – the swordsmen who are strong and powerful in close combat and believed to be the most powerful class.**_

_**Lancer – a warrior very agile and skilled with long-range melee weapons, such as spears, lances, etc.**_

_**Archer – Warriors that are usually proficient with projectiles and have less skill when concerning close combat.**_

_**Rider – Warriors that are placed upon their mount of sorts and strengths are in power and speed.**_

_**Caster – The weakest class but adept in magecraft and can affect the very world around them with their magic.**_

_**Assassin – A warrior of stealth but has weak combat skills, but as a result target the masters of the other servants.**_

_**Berserker – A warrior that have superior power to Saber, but have traded their very sanity for it and a difficult servant to control.**_

_**Al of these servants come together for a battle royal for the grail and after 3 wars we now come close to**__**the beginning of the 4**__**th**__** grail war.**_

_XBreakX_

In the present date as the prestigious Magus school, The Clock tower in London the Dead Apostle Ancestor, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, the Headmaster of said school.

Before him stood a young friend and student who was one of the few in the magic community to stand his brand of humour, even if his brand was giving people memories of their alternate selves where they could be a drag queen and into dog play in public. Naruto Uzumaki was someone had met Zel some years ago and the old vampire had taken an interest in when he found out that Naruto had inadvertently come into contact with a parallel version of himself in his dimension and as a result he became a Dead Apostle like himself.

After a trip across time and space he had found Naruto, who had finished a war of his own before seeing him. Naruto was surprised seeing Zel, due to how he had believed he was gone completely when he inherited the power of the Second magic. When Naruto had asked Zel about this, he just shrugged and offered to show Naruto a little more about the magic ad took him on as a student and allowed him to view other worlds he resided in.

It was an interesting experience for Naruto when he met some of his alternate selves but also the sheer number of girls one of them had. It made him a little glad his number of girls was under 10, although he could attest to having one man, but that was deniable under pain of death.

"Alright Zel what did you call me for?" Naruto asked staring at the old man in front of him, who was currently looking through his notes over on past events in the war a few months after the end of the 5th one.

"I was just looking over my notes over another failed grail war and I got me thinking." The old vampire turned up from his notes to look at Naruto who was dressed in a full black suit, blue shirt, dress shoes and no tie. His hair what was once bright blonde was now ash white, his eye also turned from blue as the ocean to blood red with a slitted pupil. He preferred to like smart nowadays when travelling around the worlds, made him look respectable to his other selves and to their female company. It was also at one of his own female lover's requests that he look smart so she could dress however she liked and still look good, with him being dressed smart enough for him and her.

"Why do I immediately not like this?" Naruto asked deadpanned, his eyes narrowed knowing Zel had an idea which meant trouble for him.

"What is with the tone? You make it sound like I'm going to do something bad to you." The vampire acted by placing his hand over his heart, putting on a mock hurt voice.

"Because you are, last time I got called by you I got sent to check out something I ended up waist high in raw sewage fight a giant opera singing piece of shit, with a foul mouthed little squirrel next to me. There's also the time when you sent Neko-Arc after me who at 'your' request kept shooting beams at me, to which I had to work off the debt at the café. So forgive me for being suspicious of you seeing as only two good things came from meeting you Zel and one isn't the different interesting places you sent me." Zel just smirked knowing 'exactly' what good thing he had brought to this Naruto's life.

"But this isn't one of 'those' kind of worlds. In fact it's our world but just a little back in time and different setting, honest." He raised his hand as if he was a scout, which was something Naruto knew Zel never could be… Too many rules… but waved his hand so he would explain his idea.

"Well go on before I decide to simple relax for a few months like a normal person should with multiple girlfriends." Come to think of it, he hadn't seen his girls for a day or so due to his meetings that he covered for Zel, lazy bastard.

"I want you to fight in the fourth grail war!" Naruto gave a dead stare at Zel for his request, before turning to the door. "Wait! Come on Naruto, it'll be interesting, trust me," he said grabbing the boy's shoulder before he could reach for the door.

"Zel… a Grail War, the same war where the destruction of Fuyuki city and maybe most of japan could have been destroyed by the factor affecting the grail after the 3rd one from what you told me. Why on earth would you want me in that war I have to ask?" Naruto's eye twitched as Zel just offered a cheeky smile.

"I want to see how much ass you could kick while you were there, and I want to see a proper end to that war instead of the messed up one that happened all those years ago." Naruto started rubbing the temples of his head the mass madness that Zel would end up giving him would make him go grey, if he was still a blonde of course.

"Zel, really that's why you want me in a grail war. Plus, if I did go who would I be replacing as a master?" he asked as Zel walked back to his seat and turning his black board that he liked using for diagrams. Flipping it Naruto saw the seven command seals of the fourth war, and Zel began drawing an eighth.

"You wouldn't be replacing any of them but, simply added to the equation. It's not like you can't do battle with a servant hell even my granddaughter has a little trouble keeping up with you when you end up sparing." It was true Arcueid was one of the few to match Naruto for raw power now, after he ascended to the ranks of the Dead Apostles though, if before he be a smear on the floor.

"True, plus I'd prefer to battle heroic servants on my own thinking about it. But what would become of my lovers if they find out I've been sent to a different world without knowing if I'll be back soon. At least last time you did that I ended up with that funny man with a bow tie and blue police box." Yeah… Naruto had been in several situations where Zel left him high and dry, but Naruto's luck usually helped him out in those situations if only slightly.

"See you like the idea all the more now. But if you do go, I'll be giving you memories of another you from a similar reality that had lovers in a reality similar to this one, hell he even has the verbal tick you used to have." Naruto growled slightly, with red cheeks not liking to be reminded of stupider times with that goddamn tick of his, which he had conditioned himself out of.

"Oi Old man, stop picking on my boyfriend!" both turned to the loud female voice and Naruto braced himself as he was hit by a human missile with long red hair. "Hi Naruto-kun, happy to see me?" asked the user of the 5th magic otherwise known as the Blue, Aoko Aozaki. The lover of Naruto, who had been accepted into the family due to how she could pretty much kick his ass swaying the scales of who could win an argument from slight chance of winning to always in favour the girls. Naruto oddly didn't mind too much since he knew trying to win arguments would never end well for him and doing what he could to keep his lovers happy made him happy. Wearing her usual ansemble of a white short sleeved shirt, blue jeans and trainers, she rarely wore clothes out of her style like this even with Naruto trying. But when a woman can destroy a mountain by pointing her finger, you tend to stop arguing.

Putting his arms around Aoko's waist Naruto leaned down and gave her a small kiss on her lips, leaving her rosy cheeked, she did seem like such a school girl at times. "Always Aoko-chan, but how come you're here if you don't mind answering?" he questioned the mage who ushered her head toward Zel.

"Apparently Zel wanted my help on something, although it seems he wants you in on it too. Do you have any clue?" Naruto felt a little hesitant before answering. He knew him being forced away into the alternate realty wouldn't be good for Aoko's temper, which was justified seeing how she could create explosions with but simple thoughts and her powerful magic circuits.

"Um, Zel wants to send me back to participate in the 4th grail war to see how much different it will be with me taking part in it." Naruto could literally feel the nice happy Aoko turn angry as the words left his lips even though she was still smiling.

"So after a month or so of odd jobs and mage meeting, where you kept visiting the others, the first time I see you I learn you're being sent on one of the old man's twisted adventures over his curiosity. Please tell me Naruto-kun… why shouldn't I blast you now?" Naruto resisted the temptation to whimper at Aoko, an angry Aoko her fist sparking with energy at that, but remembered there was one way to calm her down in situations like this.

"Because if you do, you won't ever get a massage again or spend real quality time with each other and…" he leaned in to whisper into her ear, "I won't be able to make you scream in pleasure which you can't live without." Aoko stopped in her angry moment and instantly developed a a blissful expression with drool coming down her chin and well as blood dripping from her nose.

"Oh so that's why she hasn't killed you. Huh makes sense thinking about it now but, how long before she breaks out of that, I need her if I'm sending you?" Zel questioned Naruto who sighed knowing he probably would be going into the war now.

"Just give her a minute; she'll break out of her fantasies in a moment or three. Can you merge the alternate Naruto memory while we wait for her Zel?" the man nodded placing his hand on the white haired youth. Taping into the great power of the 2nd magic he found the needed memories of the Naruto who fought in the 5th war, but also was some parts about the 4th. All of this would allow Naruto to know what events and meetings to change and manipulate to his own ends to kick the other master's asses and save a fair few hundred lives in the process.

When he lifted his hand, Naruto held his head in pain as the memories began to sort themselves out while maintaining his own identity and mind-set. He didn't want any unnecessary memories to come through, although it appeared that the Naruto that ended up in this reality or close to, had managed to capture the hearts of a few servants, magus and a homunculus, not bad if he was honest, although it looked like an alternate Zel had sent him back in time too with Aoko helping that Naruto as well but, he was not as friendly with her as he had become, his loss.

"Damn… what a rush." Naruto said taking a deep breath through his nose to clear his mind of all issues over the memories he'd have to go through them later to sort them out.

"Yeah, I know right. But what are you going to take for your equipment seeing as how there are some powerful Noble Phantasms in the 4th war, and vampire powers can be bested by conceptual weapons you remember?" Naruto nodded to Zel, before pulling back on his sleeve, revealing an intricate tattoo design that appeared to be one of a black dragon.

"I think these will suffice for the war. Plus I haven't really had much use for them thinking about it. That and my mystic codes" Zel nodded remembering what Naruto had sealed in his arm, plus his skill in forging mystic codes for himself. He watched the tattoo fade meaning Naruto had shifted the equipment into his body rather than his arm, making it easier to summon in battle. If he was honest about what Naruto had, he was sure that it would fit perfectly well with the warriors of the 4th war.

"I believe it will, just hope your swordsmanship is up to scratch and you remember which sword is which. Still I have to ask what will you do first when you get sent back, you'll have some time before the two week war begins." Zel's info that he had given Naruto allowed him free rein on what could be changed.

"I have an idea, but I'll have to work fast if I am right about the memories you gave me. Oh Aoko-chan is coming back." Said mage began blinking and furiously wiped the drool and blood from her face before grabbing Naruto in a searing kiss.

"You come back, or I find you and blow your legs off. After that you won't be able to run from me and the rest of us, understand!" Naruto nodded smiling knowing this was Aoko's way, although he wouldn't deny that he was scared shitless by the threat and also knowing that she would indeed follow up on any threat she made against him as long as it didn't harm his manly parts which she got her lovin from.

"I'll always come back to you and the girls Aoko-chan, my Aoi-hime." Those words made poor Aoko almost stop in her cooperation of the bloodsuckers plan, but knew he would whine, and then annoy her and the others until he got his way. He always got his way in the end sadly if he annoyed you long enough.

"Should I leave you two alone for a minute or can we get to the matter at hand?" Zel's question cut the mood between the two, Aoko irked by him speaking when she was happily hugging Naruto's side.

"I'm ready Zel, just make sure it doesn't hurt this time, I was sore for two days after you and I visited that dimension. Not to mention that I met a man so perverted, it surpasses even Ero-sennin." Naruto recalled the memory of the huge dark skinned warriors he had met on a journey with Zel to another dimension.

"Yeah, yeah. Aoko you ready on your end?" said mage nodded and the two raised their hands and Naruto stood in front of the two. "When you arrive please give me the details and try not to piss off the queen, and have fun." Naruto gave a nod and mouthed 'See you soon' to Aoko as a bright white and blue light surrounded him and then felt his body begin to shift and his head spin.

The process of going back in the time stream as well as traversing dimensions is something few would ever attest to being able to pull off and still remain whole. As he felt time whirl he pictured the different people involved in the war the masters and the servants who protected them from harm. He also recalled from the now synched memories that needed to be saved in order to really make a change for the better.

Little by little the felling of time passing and the effect of the multi-dimensional refraction phenomenon, when it finally ended Naruto was stood in the same spot as before only now instead of Aoko, there was now another woman Naruto recognised. The woman with brown hair in a ponytail, a white coat and brown pants made of extremely fine material, a crimson bow around her neck, and a gauntlet on her right hand was Lady Barthomeloi Lorelei, Vice Director of the Mage Association and Queen of the Clock tower and well known hater of vampires.

Seeing her scowl as she raised her hand, Naruto quickly channelled prana into himself allowing him to done black armour on his legs. It reached up to and above his knees, almost covering his carves. One could maybe compare the armour to a rook on a chessboard to how they seemed designed like a castle pillar. However on the right leg's knee there was a slight difference, in that the head of a dragon was on his knee guard and it had red rubies for its eyes that glowed with energy, the mouth of it opening ever so slightly to release a small amount of black flame.

As the Queen shot her high powered wind blast at Naruto, who in turn shot his right leg forward that was covered in black flame. The attacks fought for supremacy and both mages having to use more of their circuits to ensure that neither lost this battle, although one was fighting for pride more than anything. Eventually Naruto decided to end the battle and used the added power of the armour to help divert the blast, sending it to the side of the wall, utterly demolishing it before speeding forward and slamming his leg into the Queen and laying her on her back, putting his foot on her stomach to stop her moving.

"Keep moving and I burn you, right down to your circuits Lady Barthimeloi." Naruto voice was in a commanding tone seeing as how he didn't like people who attacked him for no reason. "Now allow me to introduce myself, I am Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, Future Rank 4 of the Dead Apostle Ancestors, User of the Second Magic and Future representative of the Director of the Clock tower Zel… and his pupil sadly." There was silence as Naruto announced his title to the two and Zel found that a very large grin was forming on his face hearing that this boy was both a user of his magic, was his future student a time traveller (always fun) but most importantly for him, he was his representative. This meant he no longer had to suffer those darn Clock tower matters anymore, a godsend if he did exist.

"Oh and Zel, you sent me here with a job that doesn't include me doing all your work here at the tower." Said man snapped his fingers at this statement but on the other hand he was intrigued to what mission he had given this boy who took his foot off The Queen and dispelled the armour and fire from his legs. "Now if necessary let us all talk this over with some tea."

XBreakX

Thankfully Lady Bathomeloi restrained herself from attacking Naruto again as the three sat down in a now repaired office with a pot of tea in front of them, currently brewing Earl Grey for them. Naruto while they had waited for the repair crew and maids had explained some of what he could do but nothing of his time period as it would be pointless for them to know. He did offer a little about his abilities, stating he was stronger than his time's Zel but lacked some training in some areas of thaumaturgy but still stronger and able to use more of the second magic which he was able to incorporate into his battle style.

He did show them that he also had obtained a set of command seals for the 4th grail war, something that shocked Zel, seeing how Naruto informed him he wasn't going to be summoning a servant and that the other master would reveal himself in about a year or so. Roughly Naruto found he had a year and a couple months which he was free to use to prepare.

"So I wanted to see you kick ass in a grail war, one that apparently went to shit. I buy that but seriously, no servant, I made up the roles of master and servants for the war so wouldn't you be at a disadvantage?" Zel questioned Naruto who shook his head and poured for the three of them.

"No, I'm fine on my own. The training I have and my other abilities make up for the lack of servants, plus I doubt have to worry about the personality of the servant classing with my own. Imagine if I summoned some massive prick who believed he was God's gift to mankind or something, and I don't play well with people who act like they're better, present company excluded of course." Naruto knew well enough not to piss off the blue-blooded mage next to him; even if he could best her it was best not to aggravate the woman who could have challenged Zel in the future, although by that point he wasn't much of a fighter.

"Hmm… you're much different from other vampires I've had the misfortune of meeting. But you also a student of this man which isn't good from my perspective, so I ask for my own sake, are you a threat to the Mage Association, the human race or the Church?" Naruto expected the question seeing how Dead Apostles were now well liked in any society in this dimension. He had accepted the stigma of his race after a few weeks of working with Zel and being with the girls.

"Lady Barthomeloi, you have my promise as a dead apostle, mage and on the heart that belongs to my lovers that I will not act in any threatening way towards the mage association, human race or the Church, unless they strike first in which case I will act accordingly based on the act against me. I don't seek trouble, only to do the job tasked to me and make sure there are as few problems as I can possibly avoid. I will be leaving for Fuyuki early tomorrow but for now I need to earn some money and my A+ rank luck needs a test run in this dimension." Zel gave a small chuckle as Naruto finished his tea and left the room, most likely heading to the many gambling halls of London where he would make a fast fortune in no time at all. Although he was still a little miffed that he would be unable to avoid that Clock tower meetings without a descent excuse, which made his mind begin to whirl as to how he could get back at the boy.

"Zelretch what is going on in that head of yours? The last time you smirked like that we had to put several high class family mages into a mental ward when you decided to take them as a group of students, which they have only just this week recovered from. What do you plan to do to that boy there?" Lady Barthomeloi questioned the vampire knowing full well what twisted ideas and tortures the man could think up for his entertainment.

"Just wondering if I should call someone I know fairly well to go and keep Naruto company, I think it would do her well with how bored she ends up getting all the time, plus she doesn't like being alone either so it's perfect. I wonder where about she is…? I need to make some calls, see you later M' lady." Zel then left the room himself making the Queen of the Clock tower very annoyed.

"Do not just leave Zelretch, we still need you to go over the reports for the previous year!" she said clenching her armoured fist and proceeding to walk in chase of the old vampire, not knowing he wouldn't be found if he didn't want to be.

XBreakX

Turns out that Naruto was correct in his assumption that, his luck would yield a large profit from the casinos found in the London area earned him a substantial amount of money that would help in his extended stay in Fuyuki City in Japan. Once he had the money he started making arrangements for the war by contacting real estate agents to find an available living accommodation for the coming war in Fuyuki and found a moderately priced three bedroom house to stay in that, had two bathrooms, was in proximity to a school, a garden, which was an absolute must for him, and a good sized kitchen.

As of right now though, Naruto was sitting in first class on his British Airways flight to Japan sipping his wine that was chilled, giving the flight attendant a nice tip for her service. The flight allowed Naruto's mind to wonder what fighting in a Grail War would be like as Zel had told him stories of the others that he oversaw from a distance. The very concept itself to him seemed amazing, in that one could summon an ancient hero to aid them, but he also remembered the somewhat cruelty of the war in that it was essentially a battle royal with no holds bar.

'_Everyone involved has something staked against their life, from what I can make of the memories the Matou master is at great risk with him betting his life to save the girl Sakura. The other me seemed quite attached to her, even if the first one was very affectionate to him. I guess I should head to the prepared house first and head to fetch her from that horrible practise of theirs, the dates coincide with my arrival of when she was handed to the old leech luckily enough, ahh the joys of high ranked luck.'_ Finishing his glass he leaned back in his chair to take a small nap, allowing many female and flight attendants to stare at the handsome gentleman who could be royalty in their imaginations. But none of them seemed to notice the strange marking on his hand that was made of three lines that all came together in a spiral.

The plane landed comfortably enough and security was a smooth process, thankfully mind you, as he made his way to the car with a man dressed in a suit holding a sigh with his name on it "Uzumaki-san, your car is fully fuelled and ready to go if you would just sign here, if you would be so kind?" the man said holding out a receipt on a clipboard.

Naruto signed it, again giving the man a tip as he did have money to burn. He was probably forever banned from those casinos now thinking about it, before shrugging his shoulder and stepping into his new Porsche 911, (996 Turbo) coloured black and equipped with GPS. Turning the key in the ignition the car gave a roar as life sprung into the engine and Naruto placed his hands on the wheel and gear shift. "Time to check out my residence while I'm staying here in Fuyuki." Switching to first gear, the car sped off on the road reacting to the actions of the driver.

XBreakX

Naruto had arrived at his house in no time at all, the car now comfortably sitting in the driveway of the house, earning a rest for its good work. After which Naruto quickly found the local grocery store and bought supplies for both him and possible guests that would be staying with him. Thankfully Naruto also had prepared the house to be fully furbished when he had phoned ahead and as such there was no need for extra furniture. However Naruto had set up runes and boundary fields around his home which was in fact a detached house in a fairly populated area. He had considered the use of a geis on himself to avoid possible confrontation at his home but it may not be fully effective against some opponents and servants.

All this went on while the other masters were beginning to plan their actions for the war. Naruto's first action of course began as the sun set as he took to the roofs of Fuyuki, reinforcing his body and wearing a rune enchanted cloak that would make people not look at him if he was in possible view, it was a simple technique for concealing himself but not the best. If he was right the other masters would be cautious of any magic use in Fuyuki at the moment, the Mage association being no exception seeing how they had sent a high member of the Archibald family who was chosen by the grail to Fuyuki.

It didn't take long to find the Tohsaka manor in which contained the next master of the Archer class, Tokiomi Tohsaka who at this very moment was handing his daughter Sakura, over to a shrivelled lump of meat that barely passed for a human being, Zouken Matou (formerly Makiri). 'To think that there are still people who cling to life in such disgusting ways, being their means or methods.' He stared as Tokiomi pushed Sakura over to the Zouken who put his hand on her shoulder grinning like he had just won the war already.

Naruto was aware why this was happening, the Matou family literally had no magic for them to use, unless via the use of the filthy technique. With the Tohsaka family having two daughters, Rin and Sakura, the gift of allowing them to adopt Sakura to have use of a magic using child was seen as a way to connect the two families. But all Sakura would get out of this deal would be thousands of worms that would penetrate her body and feed off her emotions, granting her power at the cost of her flesh, life and possibly her mind.

There was but one obvious task that Naruto 'had' to perform in order to save a pure soul as the girl Sakura, who reminded him of his old friend Hinata back in his first dimension, but also of one of his lovers. All of them had a gentleness to them that shouldn't be harmed in any way shape or form. He followed the car back to the Matou home manor and stood atop a tall tree just outside. He called upon one of his Mystic Codes, a pair of six barrelled guns, holding them out in front of him he began channelling them with prana. He would have used one of his blades but there were essentially Noble Phantasms so it would make his presence more known to all. When half charged he released the blast directly at Zouken who had just entered the top room.

Said man didn't even notice until he saw a bright light in his face "What in th-"

'CRASH! BOOM!' Were the sounds produced, from the gun's powerful attack. "Good thing it wasn't fully charged, it could've brought the whole place down if I did, now to find Sakura." Naruto set off rushing through the hallway, after jumping through the now very open window.

Sakura herself was scared and anxious, mainly due to her being taken from her mother, father and sister in favour of the old creepy man who scared her. And now she had heard a loud crashing noise upstairs and smelled smoke. "Sakura?" a voice called out and the girl looked up from her hiding position from behind the couch, where she had gone hearing the explosion.

"W-Who is it?" she asked nervously from her position, looking over to see a well-dressed white haired man with odd marks on his face.

The man kneeled down in front of her "Hi, my name is Naruto. I came here to help get you back to your mother and sister. Would you like to get away from this place and with me, I promise to protect you. Please answer quickly as I doubt the old worm has been fully dealt with." He offered his hand out to her.

Sakura tentatively came out from behind the couch "Can you take me back to Okaa-san and Onee-chan?" she asked wanting to see her sister again soon as well as her mother.

"Yes I can, eventually mind you. But I promise you'll see them again Sakura-chan, until then you can stay with me, is that okay?" Sakura gave a small nod as she took Naruto's hand, before he scooped her up in his arms and held her to his chest. "Hold on tight Sakura-chan, this might get bumpy." Naruto placed the concealment cloak over both of them, proceeding to break open the door and make a break for it.

Sakura being held was treated to a sensation that she would liken to a bird flying through the air and the warm embrace of the man who offered her help. It was that warmth that made her believe it was safer with him than with Zouken, and his eyes, those deep red eyes, held no lie and she could tell he would bring her back to her mother and sister. As he held her while they flew through the air like paper being carried on an updraft she felt herself drift to sleep and snore lightly, her last sight being that of the small smile Naruto gave her. "Sweet dreams Sakura-chan."

XBreakX

"ARGH DAMN IT ALL!" Zouken cried out as he freed himself from the debris having taken a fair bit of damage from the mysterious figures blast, but he wasn't dead sadly, mainly thanks to his worms keeping him alive. His rage however was mirrored in the worms around his feet as they flailed about at the outburst of emotion.

"Who was that bastard and how did he manage to nearly kill me? Better yet how did he get so close to the manor without me noticing and only take Tohsaka's daughter. I doubt he sent him, he doesn't have the spine for it." The old man muttered aloud in thought walking down the hallway. "It can't be the mage association or the church or I'd be on a table by now. But whoever they are they've ruined my planes for this war, I still need a master for it." As he spoke Zouken remembered he still had a card to play for his schemes… his son Kariya.

"Hmm… I think I have enough to manipulate that fool of a son, he'll never even realize it either, I'd best prepare before calling him." His cruel smirk seemed to make the worms dance around him, as if excited at the old man's plans of treachery.

XBreakX

Meanwhile at the Tohsaka residence, Tokiomi was in his workshop, a place that was his lab for research and experiments, but also a place where he would receive information from the church as well as the Clocktower to help in his endeavour for the war.

Right now his magically crafted printer was writing up a report for him, the pen going back and forth over the parchment, intriguing both Tokiomi and his new student from the church Kotomine Kirei, an executor, a trained magus killer.

"This is strange…" the chosen master spoke aloud as he read the old language on the parchment.

"What is it my master?" asked the man wearing priest robes, a cross hanging from his neck with an emotionless face.

"My contact at the Clock tower has sent me an… odd message. It speaks of the headmaster having a new representative who is being sent to Fuyuki for some reason. But I can't be for the war, the Archibald is set to be the master, with myself, you, Archibald, Matou, and Einzbern it does leave two spaces open for servants. Despite that they make no mention that he is being sent in to the war, plus the message talks about him being a representative. You are aware of the Kaleidoscope, aren't you Kirei?" Tokiomi asked as the stoic man gave a small nod as he was handed the parchment.

"Yes, the Church speaks about his… unique ways often and Lady Barthomeloi's frustrations toward him. It's strange that she seems to approve of his representative speaking that he managed to block an assault made on him by an unknown foe which might mean her. That alone speaks volumes for his strength, there aren't many who can fight against her. Do you think he will become a problem?" Kirei asked placing the message on the table, his thoughts shifting to the new possible factor in the war and methods he have to take against him if need be.

"For now, we wait and see what happens while gaining as much intelligence on the other masters as we can, my relic should arrive in a year or so now. Anyway let us continue with our lessons." Tokiomi proceeded with the magic lessons that he had taken to teaching Kirei.

XBreakX

Morning came in Naruto's house, while he himself felt the sun's rays hit his face wakening him from his dreamless sleep. As he woke he let out a small yawn, it seemed his late night did not mix well with him, strange considering his nature of a vampire, but Naruto did make a habit to be unique.

'_Errr, late nights and without one of the girls to cuddle, maybe I should have brought one of them with me, might have made Sakura-chan a little more comfortable.'_ As the thought came to mind Naruto felt something squirming under the sheets, lifting them he found a sleeping Sakura clutching at his side. _'Guess she must have had a bad dream and ended up coming into my bed. Not surprising considering Zouken's aura or the fact she was basically sold off by her father and separated from her family.'_

Naruto moved his hand to brush a stray hair out of the girl's face that seemed to relax on her grip on him, allowing him to sneak out of the bed. "Time to make breakfast for me and little Sakura-chan." Naruto's whisper followed his small chuckle as he left the room and made his way to the kitchen to get started on breakfast for the two of them.

This would become a common thing between them while Naruto also, started teaching the little girl how to cook all sort of different dishes. Naruto was now her guardian, she would need to be protected from both the war, the Matou, her father, the church. Naruto could tell that Sakura was unique, while lacking an affinity for any of the five elements, she had potential to use magic to affect spiritual beings such as servants and if taken by the Matou a vessel for the old man.

He swore that Sakura would never be used by that man, he's rather fight the Crimson Moon Brunestud that fail the little girl.

XBreakX

As time pressed on, a year started to roll by in which time Naruto and Sakura had become almost siblings with how they acted with each other. He told her stories of his adventures across different world, whether she believed them was another matter. But Sakura was always smiling when she was with him, and even took to calling him 'Onii-chan' which Naruto secretly loved. Naruto kept up to date with developments and he even found that other servants had now been summoned; Saber, Archer, Lancer, Berserker, Rider, leaving only Caster to be summoned as Assassin had already been summoned.

But Naruto in his investigation found that he had made a mistake, Kariya Matou, Zouken's son had been duped into becoming a master for the war. It seemed he had manipulated him into believing that he still had Sakura based on the fact he was desperate enough to have the crest worms implanted in him. As a result he was now dying from the worms and barely had too much time left and he was also unable to find a trace of him. It seemed Kariya had taken to hide in the shadows like Assassin did as his skill.

He hadn't told Sakura yet, which he knew was a mistake but that smile she had made him want to shield her from the harshness of the world a little longer. He also learned that his memories were right in that the Einzbern had sought outside help in their choice of master this war, Kiritsugu Emiya, the Magus Killer was Saber's master with his wife Irisviel was to serve as a decoy master.

'_I can't fully rely on all the memories of the alternate me, my saving of Sakura has already changed things. For now be aware of the other events but be cautious on how I approach them.'_ Naruto's thoughts were brought to a halt when he heard something from the kitchen, and Sakura was at school, sadly not the same one as Rin but he had to play it safe with her.

Walking into the kitchen he found a black cat on his table eating a piece of a rice cracker from the plate he left out for snacking. The black cat had red eyes like his own and also a blue…ribbon… tied at the back. _'That bastard wouldn't would he?_' Naruto hoped that he was wrong in his assumption, but he reluctantly called out a name. "Len…?"

"Meow" the cat nodded and Naruto went to the nearest wall and banged his head against it.

"I'll be with you in a moment Len, I just have some issues to work out right now." Naruto's statement was met with a voice of amusement as he continued his head banging action.

"Ehh Grandpa was right was right on what your reaction would be, kinda funny looking at it now." Naruto turned his head to see the one person he didn't expect to see, Arcueid Brunestud, the White Moon Princess, The True Ancestor. "Hi there," Arcueid waved happily "Grandpa sent me here to help you out with something, I'm Arcueid Brunestud, nice to meet you Fishcake."

"I'll kill him, make sure everyone knows, put it on display and take any possible memories of his alternate selves that would scare hi- Scratch that I'm giving him a Gai and Lee never ending illusion before handing his ass to Aoko and the others. That ought to be good for a warm up, the next will require more planning." Naruto ranted while Arcueid walked over and sat at the kitchen table and took a rice cracker.

"He seems fun, don't you think Len?" Arcueid asked her familiar who nodded and they continued to watch Naruto rant while hitting his head against the wall, leaving an imprint of his face, thankfully he had the sense to reinforce his face before doing so.

After about an hour he finished his action and took a very long breath to curve his frustrations over old men who liked to see people suffer for his amusement, a lover of Schadenfreude by all meanings of the word. He turned to his new guests "Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, friend and future torturer of your grandpa, please to meet you Arcueid-san… again." He said the last part with a slight whisper.

"Oh yeah, Grandpa did say you're from another time and dimension. What am I like in your place, do I look any different?" she asked excitedly as Naruto knew she could be.

Arcueid was a blonde haired girl like himself, her hair was fairly short but shined almost golden in the light of the night as he remembered. Her eyes still those piercing red eyes that he had grown accustomed to having himself, only his didn't have loneliness in them anymore. 'Makes sense since she met Shiki ten years from now, guess Aoko might succeed in her Plan-H in this world like she told me about after a night of drinking. She might even claim him in this dimension if Arcueid was going to stay by me. I doubt we'll see each other as anything but friends though.' Naruto thoughts were accentuated by him cupping his chin, as he looked her over in her blouse and long skirt.

"I'd need, some time to check but I think you're pretty much the same as in my time and dimension, also please don't blurt that fact out, only the Queen and Zel know that fact. Anymore and it could be troublesome, hell they might try to get a S.D. (Sealing Designation) on me, not that they ever could with my position. It won't stop them from trying those idiotic members of the association who seek to dissect anything for answers as to how to use certain magic. I swear some of those so called noble families are such fools, believing in their own superiority in their blood lines and family magic, granted some do offer extremely powerful mages but still." He noticed that Arcueid had tilted her head in slight confusion. "Ahhh, forgive me I tend to ramble when issues involving mage society, welcome to my home Arcueid-san, Len-san."

"It's okay, I've seen tonnes of people that have gone crazy, and you're the most normal and sane after being with Grandpa so long. But I have to ask what will you be doing for the war that's starting soon?" the True Ancestor asked in wonder.

"Reconnaissance would be first as its best not to be unprepared for the battles themselves. While I have some knowledge of the war and its masters but, I want some first-hand information so I can make my assumptions. I may have to investigate further on a few more prominent masters, the Einzbern more so if I'm right. But where are my manners, seeing as your both here would you care for some lunch?" he asked the two who both nodded.

"Sure, it's been a while since I had a good cooked meal." She said in her usual joy filled tone but Naruto resisted the urge to frown knowing the harsh reality of her words. Instead he gave her a warm smile and took out his utensils.

"Well I guess I'll give you a small teaser for the banquet I'll make tonight. You'll meet my adoptive sibling while I'm here, I think she'll love you Len." The cat nodded at the thought a little curious as to who this Naruto was living with, it intrigued her as to who, a person like her master, saw as an adoptive sibling.

Naruto hummed a small tune as he proceeded to cook some simple Omurice and Melonpan for the three of them. Arcueid instantly beamed as the warm food touched her tongue "Wow~ this is really good Naruto-kun." Arcueid tone brought a smile to his face. He did enjoy cooking for those he was tasked to take care of, plus if he was honest he didn't really mind Arcueid, more just how she came into his home. If he was to liken Arcueid to an animal it would obviously be like her familiar, a cat, just her behaviour and mannerisms just made him think of a cat when he had met with the other dimension's Arcueid and Shiki.

"I'm glad to hear it, although looking at the time we'll have to leave soon for the school to pick up Sakura-chan. It'll be a chance for you to meet her, she's a very sweet girl, but a little shy around others." he was sure Sakura wouldn't mind Arcueid at all she'd like her personality without a doubt.

"Ohh, she sounds nice, can't wait. But can I eat these on the go?" she questioned pointing to the melonpan.

Naruto chuckled as she seemed at odds with the idea of leaving the bread behind, after it taking a fair bit to make for her, and it looks really good like the last dish. "Sure, you can eat the bread on the way, but I can make more if you like it when we get back since I had some dough left over." Her furiously nodding head made the answer clear. Len seeing what was happening hopped from her position and onto Naruto's shoulder. "Hehe care for a little trip too?" the nodding showed Naruto that Sakura would meet both new guests. "Well then off we go."

XBreakX

As they walked toward the school Naruto told Arcueid and Len the reason why he was actually picking up Sakura, even though the school was close by. The serial killer that had been roaming around, specifically targeting children, though he loathed to admit, whoever it was had very good skills keeping himself hidden from authorities and the mage association would throw a fit if he got involved since him investigating ruled as a possible threat to exposure of magic.

However, as they were walking Naruto felt a prick on his hand, his left hand. 'The last one has been summoned it seems… the war begins then, the sooner the better.' He thought to himself hoping the new master was at least descent.

Sadly he didn't have the memories that the serial killer was the master of the false hero Bluebeard, but the facts about Caster's master weren't well known in the alternate's memories.

"It may be better not to think about it." Said a voice in Naruto's head, who turned slightly to see Len resting her head against his.

'Ah I forgot you could communicate via contact Len-san, but you may be right, my investigation might be able to tell me enough. Also Sakura has knowledge of the magical world so you may reveal your true form if you'd prefer.' He informed the little succubus.

"Thank you Naruto-san, it seems your memories of myself and Arcueid-sama are pleasant although they are confusing sue to their nature regarding the boy with the Mystic eyes." Naruto mentally nodding knowing the truth of it, mixing memories was something that was a little rough when they were from different times.

'I imagine, but don't peer into those memories; they may no longer be possible in this dimension due to circumstance.' Which reminded him, he needed to contact the church to enquire about two of its members.

"I understand Naruto-san." Len replied as Naruto stopped at the gates to Sakura's school waiting outside the gate with Arcueid along with the other parents who smiled and waved to him, him doing the same with a small smile. The children were soon running out the doors at the sound of the end of day bell, heading for their parents if they came to pick them up. None of them even saw the barrier Naruto had placed as a small precaution for them, just a simple field to help detect evil intent toward the children.

It didn't take long for Naruto to spot Sakura, who saw him and ran toward him into his arms, Naruto giving her a small spin making her laugh in glee. "Have a good day Sakura-chan?" he asked his little charge and almost adoptive sibling.

"Hai, onii-chan today was great we got to learn about archery in class, it looks fun." Her smile was infectious to all the parents around, the mothers wanting to take a picture of the cute moments that the two often had.

A number of them actually did in fact.

"Well that's interesting, maybe I'll teach you some since I know a little of the art. But I have a bit of a surprise for you Sakura-chan." He took Len from his shoulder after he put her down and placed the cat in her arms. "Meet Len, she's a friend of our new house guest Arcueid who arrived today, say hello to them and introduce yourself." Sakura held the cute kitty to her chest, petting it's head softly electing a purring from her, before turning to see the tall blonde woman next to her onii-chan. She was very pretty and had the same eyes as Naruto.

"Um… hi I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you Arcueid-san." She didn't give a surname due to the fact she was without one after being given away by the Tohsaka and saved from the Matou. She shifted her feet a little under the gaze of Arcueid who crouched down to her level and smiled at her and putting her hand on her head.

"Naruto-kun is right, you are cute. Please to meet you Sakura-chan." Sakura's nerves seemed to just float away, hearing Arcueid's voice she became very happy to just smile as she kept petting Len in her arms.

"Come one Sakura-chan, I'm cooking us a big meal tonight in celebration of our new guests. But I'll be heading out tonight on an errand so you'll be spending the night with Arcueid okay?" he said knowing she was no doubt have fun with the vampire with Len sticking with him for the night, her input would be useful as she had less defensive purposes than Arcueid and he had been finding the bodies of worms over the past few weeks, Zouken had apparently attempted to find him, but his barriers covered a 5 mile radius so he wouldn't be having luck finding his home which had several boundary fields protecting it with the runes added closer and at the home.

'I'll see how her former father is doing tonight, I need to see if the King of Heroes really is that powerful as the memories seem to suggest.' Naruto thought to himself as he picked up Sakura and put him on his shoulders and set off for home.

Unseen to him, a rather youthful woman had spotted that plum coloured hair of Sakura as she was making her way across the town collecting something from her home, rubbing her eyes, believing that were fooling her in seeing the young girl. "It can't be… they said she was kidnapped."

XBreakX

Later that night, Naruto stood on a branch of a tree that overlooked the manor home of Tokiomi Tohsaka, one that he now lived at in solitude if you didn't count his servant. He was wearing his concealment cloak again as he called forth his familiar to observe this house. Naruto didn't like using animals for such tasks as they could easily die so instead had created spirit foxes that took form in any of the five elements, mainly wind as they served best for stealth. The current fox sat next to his feet awaiting his chance like its master.

"So you are investigating the Tohsaka master first Naruto-san, why?" asked Len inside of Naruto's head as she leaned against it in her cat form.

'If I'm honest, it's more to do with his servant. I want to see his level of strength and plan on what level of strength I should go at and if any more of my mystic codes will be needed.' This intrigued Len slightly often interested in the concepts of mystic codes in case they would be dangerous to herself or her master.

"Do you have many, Naruto-san?" she asked without any reluctance feeling no threat from Naruto, mainly due to him being a friend of Zel and a Descent vampire unlike those Arcueid hunted.

'A fair few, mostly my own work, I even managed to construct a blade of Holy class but added a feature possibly making it a Noble Phantasm but, I haven't fully tested it against an actual opponent, if it works though… hehehe Zel will pay hehehe…" his dark chuckle didn't disturb Len, having seen odder behaviour from her master who never really seemed to grow up. It was then that Len felt a couple of presences close by.

"Naruto-san…?" he nodded, telling her he was aware of the approaching figures which were a man in priest robes and the other a servant dressed in complete black. Naruto using his emotional sensor tried to get a read of the executor Kotomine Kirei, current student to Tokiomi. All he got was a hollow feeling from the man, if he had to guess there was, also confusion and a seeking of something in his spirit. The hollow feeling though… Naruto didn't like it, not one bit, people who were hollow often get filled and driven to dark thoughts in the absence of emotion.

He continued to watch as he sent one of the many Assassin class shades towards the manor. He knew that Assassin unless the True Assassin was actually several different people under one class. Clearly this was a ploy via a collaboration of Kotomine and Tohsaka with a side of favouritism via the church. Kotomine was the sun of the current Grail war overseer that alone caused a conflict of interest.

He would need to visit the so called neutral church sometime soon. But for now he was content watching Assassin make his way through the traps, in clear view of the other master's familiars of course_. 'Still Assassin's true power isn't well known, unless you know someone from the old war.'_ He thought to himself Assassin seemed to reach for the jewel maintaining the defences only to be killed in an instant via a high speed spear and several other weapons to the face.

"Is that… an Archer class? How is that possible?" questioned Len seeing the golden armoured man standing on top of the manor overlooking the garden he had just torn into. "How, there was no bow of any sort." Though her tone was even Naruto could tell such a strange and powerful servant did make her a little nervous, despite not showing.

Apparently the grail found it too much trouble placing him above the King of Knights for Saber class, not to mention how he would never work without his independent action that Archer class gives. But the contents of his armoury… they are dangerous in every single meaning of that word.

"Oi you mongrel hiding like in the tree, show yourself." The Archer called out to Naruto who walked out of the trees a bladeless handle in hand.

"Yes?" Naruto said a little surprised he'd been sensed but given his strength and his rather simple cloak it was to be expected to a degree. "Is there something you'd like to ask Eiyuu Ou?"

Said king raised his eyebrow "So you are able to recognise a true king at but a single glance, I suppose that redeems you to a small degree but you cowardice still puts you at level with the other dogs at my feet." His golden gate behind him glowed as various weapons began emerging. "Explain your presence and I might let you keep you limbs, speak quickly as my patience for those like you doesn't offer much."

"I'm merely a passer-by Eiyuu Ou, but also a representative of the Mage Association and the Clock tower. My curiosity brought me here alone. But it seems your master doesn't take well to guests so I shall take my leave if you don't mind… oh and one small thing Eiyuu Ou pleasure to meet you and thanks for disposing of Assassin for the war." Naruto was gone without so much as a blink from the golden demi-god surprising him at the speed that could match and surpass that of a Lancer.

"Huh, perhaps you may be something of interest, Inu." The king took spirit form to go and speak with his master and Naruto made his way away from the scene, a small smirk on his face. Managing to bullshit his way out of the situation with only a couple of truths that were known was something, he had escaped an early assault from the king of heroes Gilgamesh.

Turning to his guest Len, he smiled seeing she was alright which to him was as important as his own safety and how the king hadn't noticed her under the cloak which was for the best knowing the hero's want for treasures.

XBreakX

Making his way back across the roofs Naruto noticed that he was being targeted by something, the intent was low and barely noticeable but still there. Coming to a stop he chanted a small spell and channelled mana to his ears.

"…e just stopped for some reason. He might have discovered he's being tracked." Naruto could tell that the far off voice was female so looked in the opposite direction so she would keep talking.

"Is he showing any signs that he knows your position?" a male voice said slightly muffled possibly meaning it was radio contact.

"Negative, he's looking in the wrong direction. Should I continue tracking or move to subdue?" the female questioned as Naruto discreetly moved his hand into his sleeve.

"No Maiya, just take account of any distinguishing features, anything will help narrow down just who he is. The man seems to be the extra master the Clocktower sent to this war; apparently he didn't require a servant so don't engage. We need to plan ahead." The male said sternly a shuffling sound suggested that she gave a small nod.

"Roger Kirtisugu… but do we know the target's name?" she asked into her head piece.

"I'd be happy to answer that for you Ojou-chan." The girl whirled round to throw a knife into the voice's face, only for it to be caught between his fingers and thrown away. "Honestly, that's a bit much for a reaction. Anyway seeing as how you want to track me I'll give you my name to be fair. I'm Uzumaki Naruto… Rank 4, bye" the cloaked man vanished again and Miya turned to her scope on her rifle and found the image of where he was dissolve into petals.

"Kiritsugu… did you get that?" Maiya asked as she heared a low tone from her partner.

"Maiya… never approach that man, you will die. Only Saber has a chance against him." His tone worried and confused Miya.

"Why is that?"

"Because that rank… his position in the Clock tower from the reports… that Uzumaki, he's a Dead Apostle Ancestor." Maiya suppressed a gasp from slipping from her mouth at the shock, a high raked Apostle was the new member for the war. Kiritsugu was now planning a new strategy for the new fact, not that it would help against Naruto's behaviours and actions in the war. He was still the most unpredictable person.

XBreakX

The rest of Naruto's journey went without further incident thankfully and slipped through his window silently, so as not to wake up Sakura. "Have fun?" Arcueid's voice asked right next to him as he entered his room.

"Fun isn't really the word I would use to describe what happened tonight Arcueid-san. I'll tell you over some tea, but how was Sakura-chan, no problem I guess?" Arcueid's nodding confirmed his thoughts, knowing how good Sakura was.

"Yeah, she asked about me so I told her I'm a traveller but not much else. How much about magic does she know about?" she asked wondering if Naruto had informed her of his vampirism, which he had, as well as how much of the magic society she already knew.

"She knows more than she did a year ago. Seems that her sister Rin was the chosen child to inherit the family name and magic, a few weeks of us moving in here I took her to one side and asked if she'd like to learn more about magic." Arcueid titled her head in wonderment, she herself liked magic just not some parts of it. "She did, and she is a very good student, attentive, patient and careful with its use when practising. We've worked a little on jewel work, low level spells and some rune work, but it'll be some time before we get to advanced fields of magic. I don't want to put her in too much danger by offering her too much, she knows that magic can easily turn on a user if used incorrectly so only practises when I'm with her or under the guidance of the familiar in the Lab."

"Well that's good, plus she's not at all snooty like some of the mages I've met. But what are we doing tomorrow Naruto-kun?" she asked as Naruto put the kettle on while absentmindedly petting Len in his lap.

"I know, she's a perfect student thinking about it and has a good number of magic circuits that also provide a potent amount of mana to flow through them. I might show her one of my special runes and see how much she can grasp of it." Naruto poured the tea of for him, Arcueid and Len, well milk for Len at least.

"Oh yeah it's Sunday so no school for her, guess we'll get to hang out more. Did your memories tell you if anything happens tomorrow then?" she questioned as Naruto sat back down, Len now drinking on top of the table.

"Going over some of the old material for reference before showing her new runes plus my special one, but to the evening the memories I got told me that there will be a battle at the docks with Lancer among other servants. We'll be going and introducing ourselves as participants of the war along with meeting the now former vessel of the grail Irisveil." Both Len and Arcueid were confused partially knowing that the Eiznbern's provided the homunculus for the wars and the current one was named Irisveil so why did he say former.

"Now when you're finished with that both of you head off to bed so we can all get up early and have a nice cooked breakfast." He got up from his seat and put his mug in the dishwasher and made his way up the stairs leaving a still slightly confused pair at the table trying to make sense of his words.

XBreakX

The residents of the Uzumaki home all had pleasant sleeps and woke up to the morning feeling fresh. The two new members were woken to the smell of breakfast being cooked down stairs so Arcueid dragged herself out of bed with Len following behind her.

Making their way downstairs they found that the table had a more western style breakfast with bacon, eggs, sausage, fresh juice and toast. "Morning Arcueid-san, Len-san, sleep well?" asked Naruto to the two girls as Len was in her human form, Sakura not too shocked as Naruto had explained when they were cooking breakfast. She thought Len looked cute in her human form, even if she kept her emotionless face on.

"Yeah, the bed was really comfy, best sleep I've had in a while. Ohh~ food~" Arcueid took her seat at the table and placed some food on her plate before giving thanks and tucking in. "Umm~ it's really good." Arcueid's words brought a smile to Sakura and Naruto's face, both liking Arcueid's personality more and more, well Sakura more since Naruto knew her already.

"Thank you Arcueid-san, onii-chan had helped me in cooking different meals over the year." Sakura gave a small bow with her head to the blonde who looked up from her plate, some bacon hanging from her lip.

"You made this Sakura-chan. You're really talented then, I mean I only a little older and I can't really cook." Naruto resisted the temptation to comment on Arcueid's small lie on her age, but decided against it for the better of his health. That and it wouldn't be fair to Arcueid to mock her for her lack of domestic skills due to her upbringing.

"I'm not that good, onii-chan is still way above me in cooking skills." The girl admitted a little bashfully. Naruto chuckled ruffling the girls head and a small whine from her for doing so.

"Don't doubt you skills Sakura-chan, you certainly are a fast learner for everything I teach you. I wouldn't be surprised if you don't start experimenting with dishes and make them your own soon." His praise had her with a small tint of redness in her cheeks.

"O-Onii-chan…" she said a little bashful before he smiled down at her and passed her a small package.

"This arrived today, it's next week's work material, plus a little something for you." She opened the small package and found rubies of varying size inside but also a small bracelet that had a ruby embedded in it. Sakura's eyes lit up seeing it and jumped out her seat to hug Naruto.

"Thank you onii-chan!" she shouted as he wrapped his arms round her and spun her a little in the air before plopping her back in her seat.

"Anything for my little hime." She gave a bright smile as she slipped the bracelet on her wrist and gazed at the gems which she would be working with for magic practise next week. "Now, go get washed and dressed before we begin today's lesson. If you do well we're all going for ice cream how does that sound?"

His answer was both Sakura and Arcueid jumping and shouting "Yay~ Ice cream!" Len just raised her arm like the other two to show her enthusiasm for the prospect of ice cream; she enjoyed a nice vanilla herself.

One she was ready Naruto led Sakura down the hall now wearing a light pink dress and through the door to the room that served at the mage workshop or the atelier as more commonly known in the mage association.

Naruto didn't put it in the basement due to how he preferred some acess to natural light which most mages didn't seem to like. Admittedly they needed a room that was confined so as not to allow a leakage of mana, not that it mattered to Naruto with runes keeping mana from escaping and setting people off.

He had four bookcases, all filled to the brim with texts and magic tomes for her to read on, of course some for when she was older and more advanced in the field of magic. The table in the middle of the room had a fair few odd magical items like a magic compass that pointed out use of mana, jars of caterpillars for study in insect use. There were also jewels, and tools for constructing items that could use mana.

Naruto sat Sakura down in front a rather large book with 8 stones with runes on them. He also put a stone the size of his fist with one of his runes on the table too as a sort of challenge for the girl. Arcueid and Len watched from the side and looked at what books he had, Len was tapping the jar of caterpillars as the wriggled about.

"Now Sakura, there are a few spells here I want you to identify and practise on the dummy over there." He pointed to a straw dummy across from the table and placed a book next to her which would help her identify the runes. "Once you finish with that I want you to try and identify this rune here," tapping the larger stone, "the book will help but this is a rune of my own creation and has a specific purpose."

"Okay Naruto-sensei." Sakura and Naruto had agreed that he would refer to him as sensei when in the atelier due to the more serious nature of what they were working with. They still had their usual sibling like relationship, but now with an air of business to it like there was a school. Sakura opened the tome as she looked at the first rune and seeing that it emitted a small mana signature looked in the fire rune section to identify.

For an hour Sakura wrote down what the runes were and their primary use, they ranged from simple fire and water runes, an eyesight enhancing seal, a tracking seal, etc. The personalised rune of Naruto's was giving her a little trouble as it seemed to be based off a water rune but not for the use of water itself, but rather the 'warding' of it. The rune from its core workings, she had hypothesized that it would create a small thin layer of mana over what it was placed on, but the actual use of it was what baffled her. She looked up from her work and saw that Arcueid were playing with the small aquarium that was in the room in case they needed sea life to test on. Arcueid and Len seemed to be racing tine paper boats across the surface of the water, Arcueid clearly losing to Len despite all the effort she seemed to be doing in blowing it forward. The main reason being that it was sinking in the water, obviously she had used parchment instead of thin paper which was weighing it down like a normal person would in water.

'Wait… That's It!' Sakura shouted in her head as she took the stone over to the water and channelled a small amount of mana into it and placed it on top of the water. And like she had guessed, the stone didn't sink but rather sat on top of the water "It's a water rune that lets you walk on water." Naruto smirked from his corner of the room observing his student figure it out. Admittedly he had suggested that Arcueid and Len help Sakura out in providing a fragment of the solution for her, that and it kept them entertained in the slight boredom that came with teaching beginner's magic.

"Well done Sakura-chan, you got it right. This rune is something I made after learning from my own teacher, mainly due to how useful it could be and that a friend of mine really wanted to look like some religious figure to annoy the people of the church, I never asked how that went." He said taking off his shoe and showing that the rune was on the bottom of it. "The rune is useful when on placed on the bottom of shoes and feet, I'm glad you managed to figure it out. It means we might be able to move along in your studies in the next month or so. But enough about that, time to pay up on my side of the bargain and go get some ice cream."

All three girls raised their arms in joy "Yeah~!" two of them said and Len held up a bit of paper saying the same with her free arm wanting to add her own words without saying.

"Right, let's get out of here and head for Yuki's shop, I'm sure she'll be looking forward to see his favourite customer." It was true that their friend and shop owner Yuki Amayo did see Sakura as one of her favourite customers. Mainly due to how cute and well-mannered she was, but Naruto wondered how he would like Arcueid and Len being added to her list of customers. Grabbing their coats the small group left the house and Sakura began leading Arcueid forward by her hand while Naruto walked beside Len at a more normal pace. "She always has such energy about her doesn't she." Len nodded to Naruto's statement as she watched Arcueid smile brightly nearly skipping with Sakura as the little girl led her on.

Only a few minutes passed before the group entered the door of Yuki's shop a bell ringing as the door opened. Yuki was a fairly young woman with long hair tied in a high ponytail. She had a fairly white complexion that seemed to draw attention to her heart shaped face and pale blue eyes. She was a beautiful woman by most men's standards but had high standards for a male partner.

Hearing the bell Yuki turned to the door and spotted a familiar pink dressed girl with plum hair "Ah Sakura-chan!" she said with glee coming out from behind the counter to hug the girl.

"Ohaiyo Yuki-san," Sakura greeted the woman as she returned the hug and waved to the other staff member behind the counter. "Has it been busy today?" she asked seeing only a couple of people at the tables eating their ice cream.

"No, not really. It's been a bit of a slow morning really. But it's expected with the weather being a little colder of late. Ohh you have a friend with you, who might you be miss?" she asked looking at Arcueid with curiosity.

"Hi, I'm Arcueid Brunestud. I just moved in with Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun. Nice to meet you." She smiled at the woman who seemed to have a very cheerful nature on first glance.

The bell rang signalling the entrance of Naruto and Len into the shop, the former gave a wave in greeting to Yuki. "Yo, Yuki-chan, nice to see you again." Naruto walked over as Yuki the white haired male a hug.

"You too Naruto-kun, but who's this adorable little friend you have here?" she asked kneeling down to Len's level. "You look so cute with that bow of yours." She said patting Len on the head.

"Her name is Len, she a mute I'm afraid to say. She and Arcueid moved in yesterday and Sakura just finished her school work for the day so I brought them here." Yuki stood up and walked back to behind her counter ushering the four forward.

"Well then I guess the first scoop will be on the house for my favourite customer and her friends. What would you all like?" the girls beamed hearing this and looked through the various flavours.

The girls had chosen their flavours in less than a minute, Len simply pointing to the flavour. Naruto got his own cone and sat done at a table by the window giving him view of the busy street of Fuyuki. Casting his gaze out to the street and all around, he spotted a small glint of light from on top of the buildings; he smiled in its direction and waved no doubt shocking whoever was surveying him.

'_Ahh such fun messing with people like that. Hmm… I feel a resonance from my seals, there's a master close.'_ He channelled a very small amount of mana to his senses he homed in on whoever was setting off the reaction. Len seemed to notice what he was doing as put her hand on his channelling her power to try and help. While unneeded he was thankful for the help as he focused on his target, looking into the street he spotted a tall woman with pale skin, snow white hair and red eyes wearing a white coat. Next to her was a blonde woman with green eyes wearing a black suit, looking like her bodyguard of sorts? The two seemed to be peacefully chatting between each other. _'That's … the Einzbern homunculus, Irisveil. Then the blonde must be Saber if the memories serve me right.' _Bringing up her stats his thoughts were confirmed that it was indeed Saber. _'They must have arrived today, I haven't heard much from that servant's movement as much as Emiya's. I'll have to follow them while I take the girls home.'_

He looked down to the succubus sat next to him eating her ice cream. "Len-chan, lend me your ears would you?" he asked as she nodded and he leaned over so he could place her forehead on his_. 'The servant we sensed was Saber. I'm going to send a familiar to follow but when we get home I'm setting off to follow them, there should be a battle between her and Lancer tonight. Do you wish to join me again?'_ he asked her mentally as she shook her head.

"No. it might be more dangerous if there are multiple servants. I and Arcueid-sama can watch over Sakura-san tonight if you wish?" Naruto nodded to her offer.

'Yes, I'll change and claim a couple items once we get home. Thanks for this Len.' The girl nodded as she licked her treat.

"It is fine, I am also thankful for this treat, it was nice." Naruto smiled promising to bring them again as he silently constructed a wind fox familiar that was invisible to those without magic and left the shop to perform its mission for now.

**XBreakX**

Once they had gotten home Naruto informed the girls of his job and Arcueid agreed to look after Sakura. He was glad Sakura could cook since he didn't want to trust Arcueid's cooking skills after hearing a story or two from Zel and Shiki. He put his black suit back on, as well as a different cloak that was made more for defensive and movement purposes than his stealth cloak. He collected a couple of his codes for use in the possible battle before kissing Sakura good bye who he swore he would return without a scratch on his skin. An easy task given his healing rate, giving her a hug he set off tracking his familiar in the direction of the docks.

By now the day was drawing to a close but he wanted a vantage point so made his way to Fuyuki bridge and stood atop it. Looking over to the docks with all the carrying crates he spotted Lancer who was wielding two different spears at his side while Saber had downed her armour that was blue and white, with armour covering her legs, torso and arms.

However his solo observations on the bridge didn't last long as he spotted a flying chariot being pulled by two bulls pull up next to the bridge. A tall muscly man with red hair and dark complexion wearing a large red cloak disembarked along with a frail young male with dark hair who immediately gripped the side of the bridge.

"Oi Rider what do you think you are doing Baka?" he boy cried out clearly stating that one the man was a servant and that he was a master and two the servant was under the Rider class. A fact proven obvious based on the method of travel.

"Oh company." Naruto's words drew both males attention as he offered a small wave to the two. "Evening, come to watch the fight young master?" he asked looking at the boy who seemed a little shocked by the question.

"Wait are you another master, but where's your servant?" the boy asked him as Naruto gave a small chuckle.

"The Clock tower decided to send an extra master into the war this time. The Director apparently had one of his ideas again. My name is Uzumaki Naruto new representative of the director of the Clock tower. Who might you two be?" the boy's eyes went wide in fear at the fact that this was the extra master added to the war at the whim of the Kaleidoscope.

"AHH you seem to be a man of great strength. I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors!" Rider proudly proclaimed to Naruto no subtly held in his voice "I am the servant summoned under the Rider class in this Grail War."

"WHAT! What the hell are you thinking, revealing that you BAKA!" the young boy yelled raising to his feet only to for Rider to flick his forehead with a fair bt of strength knocking him back, but thankfully not off the bridge.

"What joy that fate has brought us together to fight in this war. Care to join my army as my underling boy?" Rider asked as Naruto shook his head.

"Sadly I must decline, my job as the Second's representative is enough work. And I am already an underling to my lovers so forgive me that I can't accept your offer." Naruto's rejection was very polite as Rider scratched his cheek.

"Is that so… a shame you seem like a strong type with some experience under your belt. You don't seem to be wary over your servant not being here to defend you." Naruto smirked as he turned to rider and the young master who had crawled his way forward. He looked at them both with glowing red eyes that unnerved the master and surprised Rider seeing the battles that they had seen in a flash.

"I'm a little different from most magus and masters Iskandar, is it alright to call you by your name?" he asked as the man nodded taking a bottle of wine out from under his cloak.

"Not at all, care to share a drink?" Naruto nodded, moving to stand next to Iskandar and taking a gulp of the red wine. "So here to observe or are you going to join in?" he asked as the boy nervously stayed at the side of rider clutching the iron beneath his feet.

"Observe until necessary, my boss sent me here with a small task. Oh and boy I didn't get your name." The boy looked sheepish as he turned his head to Naruto, unwilling to meet his red eyes.

"W-Waver. Waver Velvet, student of the Clock tower and master of Rider." He said as Naruto recalled the name from his time. The next head of the Archibald Family was a man named Waver Velvet.

"Velvet eh? A young magical family, you certainly must be something to be accepted by the Grail young Waver." Waver blinked in mild disbelief at how civil the Directors representative was being having once seen how the Vice-Director treats students and people she didn't like, that consisted a lot of the school. "Anyway let's pay attention so we don't miss anything."

The three men turned their attention to the two battling servants who skilfully traded blows, Lancer utilising his two spears different lengths to try and catch Saber off guard. Saber defended with her superior strength and using her advantage of an invisible sword to attack Lancer with, but she did seem to be having a small bit of trouble keeping track of both spears being thrust at her.

XBreakX

"While there is no honour in a battle fought without an exchange of names, allow me to offer my regards, it is impressive for a woman to fight this much without even breaking a sweat" Lancer said with honesty, pleased to have such a skilled opponent.

"You need not be so humble, Lancer, even without knowing you name, words from such a master of the spear do me honour, I accept them gratefully." Saber said a little pleased that her first battle was with one of the three knights of the seven servants

"That's enough fun, Lancer." A voice sounded all over the area, surprising the two women as they believed that lancer had come alone.

Irisviel looked around "Lancer's master?" she muttered confused as she looked around to find the source of the voice.

"Do not allow this battle to drag out, Saber is a formidable opponent, defeat her with all haste." Lancer's master ordered clearly before adding, "You may use your Noble Phantasm." The order put Irisveil and Saber a little on edge due to the allowance of the servants greatest resource to them.

"Understood, my lord." Lancer dropped the golden lance to the floor and held onto his longer red lance.

'So the long spear is his Noble Phantasm.' Saber affirmed to herself as she was unsure if the NP was te golden of red spear, Lancer's action seemed to clarify which it was.

The rune covered cloth that was wrapped around the spear began unravelling until completely gone, unsealing the spears abilities. "That's right." Lancer twirled the red spear in his hand and took his stance, "I shall go for the kill now. Saber you're still using mana to conceal your blade with wind?" Saber tensed at his words.

"I see… so you have to hide your sword. My guess is that the sword reveals your true name." Lancer hypothesised to Saber to kept her hidden sword held in front of her, both hands on the blade.

"How unfortunate, Lancer. You will never know the name of my blade, I will finish this before then." She brought her blade up to her face in preparation.

Lancer slowly began walking away from his abandoned spear "We'll see about that. I shall expose your invisible sword Saber." Lancer charged forward with a thrust that Saber blocked easily but found the air covering and hiding her blade's hilt be undone before her, the strong condensed winds blowing in both their face, Lancer's holding a small grin. When the two broke apart Saber's face was showing shock at what just happened. "Your cherished sword has been exposed."

"The Invisible Air was dispelled?" Saber said alarmed at the disruption of one of her abilities that revolved around her sword. More precisely the layers of condescend winds that distorted the light around her blade rendering it invisible to all by certain mystic eyes.

Lancer's grin grew as he rushed back on the offensive, piercing the ground where Saber's feet would have been had she not backed away, but lancer acted upon his fortune and pushed the dirt up to obscure his attacks with a cloud of smoke.

It was thanks to Saber's hard earned battle instinct that she managed to dodge the attack on her head, before shifting her body to dodge the next blows. Lancer changed techniques and swiped with his long spear, only for Saber to drop to the floor and roll away. Lancer moved at attack again at her prone form, to which Saber lost a few hairs from her locks, but nothing else. She quickly got back to her feet and parried a blow from Lancer, once more revealing part of her blade as the winds were blown apart by the spear.

Each time she parried the spear another part of the blade was revealed, the spear chipping away at the wind concealment.

"What's happening?" wondered Irisveil in worry as she watched the two battle and hoped her husband would make his move before Saber was fatally wounded by the spearman. Sadly said man was a little preoccupied seeing how Assassin had appeared and was observing the battle from high atop one of the nearby structures. Well… at least until a projectile passed through his skull ending his life and making him disperse. Kiritsugu looked round to try and see where whatever hit him came from.

As the two crossed weapons again, the blowback of the strike sent more rubble into the air and tore up the ground. Seeing this lancer sped forward hoping to catch Saber again giving a large swipe with his spear at her. Saber to avoid an up the side of the metal shiiping crates around the dock and jumped away as the spear cleaved into the tough metal.

Lancer spun his spear between his arms looking a little smug as he stared at Saber_. 'Than red spear is chipping away at the Invisible Air,' _Saber thought in worry at what the spear would and technically had revealed to her opponent.

"I now know the exact length of your blade. Now I don't need to worry about getting struck." Lancer charged forth showing that his words proved true as he thrust his longs spear fully knowing the blade's length and allowing Saber less chance to counter.

Saber meanwhile was trying to think up a counter attack as she was on the defensive right now. _'I still have a way to counter that spear, however.'_ Lancer dragged his spear before putting it ready to pierce into her. _'If I can just wait for a brash attack…' _she ran a simulation in her mind in which lancer's spear would be deflected by her armour allowing her a clean blow into his torso. Seeing her options were limited she went to meet Lancer and deliver her attack on him.

She charged at him fully ready to strike, only for blood to flow from her side as she felt herself be cut into by Lancer's spear, her armour not being able to defend her. But before she had time to think she block a swing from the base of the spear and retreated back, her blood leaving a trail.

Lancer gave a smug look as he proudly held his now bloodied spear. "Saber!" Irisveil cried out before reciting a healing spell to the servant, stitching the wound back up as she held her side. Saber felt Irisveil's spell fully heal her.

"Thank you Irisviel. I'm fine, the healing was effective she told the wife of her master as she grasped her blade with both hands again.

"So, you won't let me win that easily?" Lancer said while Saber's mind whirled at how she had been struck.

'_But why? My armour should have easily defelcted that srrike. So how did that blade…'_ she checked her bloodied armour and found something strange. '_The armour wasn't pierced. What's going on here? The only explanation is that Lancer's blade went through my magically woven armour.'_ She thought as the image of the spear passing through her armour played in her head.

"So that's it. I see the secret of your spear, Lancer." The man offered a sound as if to say 'And what is that?' Saber continued her claim "That red spear cancels mana."

"And your armour was created with mana. You should just surrender if you're relying on it, Saber." Lancer told her before adding "You're as good as maked before my spear."

"Don't think that you have won simply by depriving me of my armour." With just a small gesture Saber's armour was gone leaving her in only her blue battle dress. "If I cannot defend against your blade, I only need to cut you down first. Prepare yourself, Lancer!" she put the blade so that it was facing behind her.

Lancer would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed at how bold a move Saber made, but he also wouldn't be lying when he said how foolish it was as well. "So you're going all out. You're betting everything on one strike. You're converting the disadvantage of having the armour to the advantages gained by abandoning it. What courage. What a bold decision… I like that." Lancer slowly began moving his feet, edging backwards away from Saber.

"But it is a foolish mistake in this case, Saber." Saber slowly edged forward herself not wanting to give lancer any extra time to avoid her next attack.

"We shall see. You can continue remonstrating after my next attack." As lancer moved his right foot back he seemed to slip on the ground. Seeing her chance Saber pushed mana into her sword the wind glowing golden and turned the wind into a booster for her own speed, shooting forward like an arrow.

She didn't see the smirk on lancer's face as he made his feint _'I am telling you, that's a mistake.' _Lancer kicked up his second spear up into his hand, the cloth vanishing as the shorter golden spear's ability was activated.

As she made her move to swing her golden blade Saber realised one crucial fact about servants _'Noble Phantasms need not be limited to one. A trap?"_' she realized too late as she tilted her head to avoid the golden spear, managing to cut into Lancer's tendons and he did the same to her with his spear.

XBreakX

"This is bad… extremely bad." Rider muttered to himself as he observed the scene.

"Indeed, that Lancer is very skilled. He might defeat Saber at this rate." Naruto said as Waver poked his head up.

"Why is that bad?" he asked kneeling down for safety.

"Lancer has begun his ultimate attack. He'll end the battle here." Rider's words confused Waver slightly.

"Isn't that batter for us?" Rider's response was to slam his foot making the boy offer a small noise and bow his head.

"No… for all it's worth, Saber being defeated on the first night probably isn't the best since all the other servants haven't been revealed yet. Both Iskandar and I hoped to see more of them come out." Rider nodded at Naruto's words agreeing with him.

"Correct and if Saber falls… it'll be too late" Waver raised his head again.

"T-Too late?" he questioned his servant's choice of words. "The plan was to attack once they'd knocked each other out." He stated, explaining his strategy for their attack on the servants.

"Indeed, I'd hoped another servant would answer Lancer's challenge. Of course, it would be easier to fight them together than to find them one by one." Naruto smack his fist into his palm.

"Ah like putting all your eggs in one basket. By doing this plan you could meet all the other servants in battle or a proper battle royal." Naruto's words were met with yet another nod.

"Yes, and unlike those who simply watch and wait for the best time to strike from the shadows like that one you dealt with earlier. He was unlike Saber and Lancer, both valiant warriors whom I would dearly love to duel and even you given the chance if my presumptions are right. None of you should die before I have a chance to battle you.

"But isn''t that the point of the battle. The Grail's war is to kill one another!" Waver's shouting was met by two men flicking his head sending him spinning.

"If you wanted a servant to do that you should have summoned the barbarian, Berserker. It's clear that Iskandar requires a proper battle to decide this war, like his history, he wants to conquer this war with no questions over his ability in his endeour afterwards.

"Yes. What I truly seek is to have truly conquered this war with all my strength." He drew out his sword and swiped at the sky which opened in a torrent of lightning that, channelled through the metal of the bridge. His great chariot came through the tear in the sky as Waver held onto the bridge for dear life. "We wait no longer. We shall participate, boy! Naruto, do you wish to ride with us?" he asked.

"I have my own methods of arriving Iskandar. I just hope your master is up to the task of going into the thick of things. I mean it's not like he's 'afraid' is it?" he asked with a small smirk which Rider mirrored.

"If he's afraid I'm sure he can remain here and observe as we enter." Hearing him Waver mind made up his mind.

"I'll go. Take me, damn it!" he shouted like his life depended on it." Rider's smirk grew hearing Waver as he pulled him onto the chariot and Naruto flared his cloak so that it gained the appearance of a pair of wings.

"Yosh… that is my Master!" Rider proclaimed as he and Naruto took off into the sky with speed.

XBreakX

As Saber got back to her feet, she reactivated Invisible Air on her sword hiding it from view. Both her and Lancer were bleeding from their arms 'This is bad. He severed a tendon. I can't move my thumb' Saber realized in real worry seeing how she wouldn't be able to properly hold her blade with two hands now.

"You just won't let me win." Lancer said in slight amusement of the fight. "Still, I admire your persistence."

What are you talking so much for, you fool?" the sound of Lancer's master was heard all around the area again. "You missed the chance to defeat her." Lancer's master healed the wound on his servant's arm who clenched his fist to check it was working alright.

"I apologize, my lord." Lancer got ready to take his stance, keeping his eyes trained on Saber.

"Irisveil, heal me as well." Saber asked of the woman behind who was really muddled at something.

"But I have… I have and yet… I healed you. It should have worked" she said aloud as Saber's arm continued to drip her blood. "Saber you should already be fully healed!"

"You did well to realize your armour was useless before my Gae Dearg. But it was rash of you to abandon your armour." He kicked his golden spear back into his hand, "Had you not done so, you could've guarded against my Gae Buidhe."

"I see... a cursed blade that inflicts wounds that will not heal. I should have realized this sooner." Saber said in realization. "A red spear that negates magic, a cursed yellow spear and a mole, that enchants women beneath the right eye. First of the knights of Fianna, Diarmuid of the Radiant Face. I never dreamed that I would have the honour of facing you."

"It's all thanks to the Holy Grail War. But it is me who is honoured here." It seemed that Lancer had sussed who Saber truly was. "No Heroic Spirit summoned by the Holy Grail could ever mistake that golden blade. To face the legendary King of the Knights and land even a single blow… I must be pretty skilled myself." He shook his head at the humour of the situation, "Now that we both know each other's names, we can duel honourably as knights. Or are you upset this is happening after you lost an arm, Saber?"

Saber reequipped her armour and held her hidden sword in her right hand. "Don't be ridiculous. It is humiliating that you would be concerned over such a scratch." Saber said with determination and courage over her current battle situation.

Lancer took his stance with his two spears, "Prepare yourself, Saber. I'll get you this time." He smirked seeing how the battle was now a true duel and more enjoyable now that they knew who each other was.

"Only if I don't get you first, Lancer." Saber replied, but before that could reengage thunder struck in-between them and the sound of bats could be heard around them. A large chariot dropped between them with a rather tall muscular man at the helm, while bats began congregating together and formed a human shape before dispersing like ash leaving a young man with white hair.

The muscular man raised his arms to his side, "Both of you, sheathe your blades, you are in presence of a king!" he said as he looked at what reactions he was getting. "I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors!" Lancer was shocked… this servant just publicly revealed his true name "I am of the Rider class in this Grail War!"

Waver's jaw dropped as his servant revealed the usually hidden information. Naruto gave a small chuckle, he liked this servant, reminded him of some of the quirky people he'd come to know, mainly Jack oddly off the top of his head, at least this one wasn't a massive pervert.

"What are you thinking, you baka?" Waver cried out earning him a flick to the head.

"Fate has brought us together to fight for the Grail, but first, there is something I must ask… how about…" he then stretched his arms out. "Yielding the Grail to me and joining my army?" he said with a smile. "I will treat you both as my friends, and we shall share in the joy of world conquest together!" he said honestly making Naruto smile at how honest the man was, he could have led a village with words like that.

Lancer swayed his head at the unbelievable man before him "I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I will give the Grail to only one man, my new avowed lord." He glared at Rider, "Not to you, Rider!"

"So you disturbed our battle merely to propose a ridiculous plan? This is a grave offence against my honour." Saber said wanting to cut into the man for his disturbance of their battle.

Rider just picked his ears and flicked the wax of them, "I'd be willing to discuss terms." His words showed he wasn't really listening to the two knights.

"Shut up!" both shouted at him in unison before Saber continued speaking on her own. "And further, I am the rightful King of Britain. I could never lower myself to mere retainer, even in service to a mighty king."

"King of Britain, say you… what a surprise! I'd hardly have expected the King of Knights to be a little girl." Rider's words greatly irked Saber due to her history dealing with the fact she was indeed a woman.

"Iskandar, I don't think gender matters right now. It's clear to you and me that she is King Arthur and as such very powerful in her own right. Plus gender means nothing in strength as someone I know is able to blow up a continent by pointing her finger." This drew attention to Naruto and the question of who the heck Naruto knew.

"You speak truth boy," cue tick mark on Naruto. "You seem to understand that because I am a woman doesn't mean I won't spill your blood on my blade, Rider!" she said as Rider's shoulders seem to slump.

"I guess negotiations gave failed. What a waste, what a shame." He sighed as Naruto shook his head.

"Are you rider's master?" questioned Lancer as he felt something originating from Naruto, a strong aura of sorts that he would reluctantly admit surpassed his own making him wonder if he was a powerful master.

"Oh where are my manners, My name is Uzumaki Naruto, Magician, The Clock Tower director's representative… 8th master for the war." This drew gasps from a number of people for his mention of the Clock tower, his position and magus rank.

"W-What magic?" Waver asked nervously hiding his face behind the chariot. Naruto put his finger to his lips.

"Now that would be spoiling the surprise, wouldn't it?" Everyone blinked as Naruto was now beside Irisveil.

Lancer was shocked at his level of speed, and he was a master. "Greeting's miss Irisveil, Kaleidoscope sends his get regards to your blessing of 8 years and growing." Irisveil put her hand over her mouth hearing that this new master knew of his daughter. "Don't worry, she'll be free soon enough to be with her father and mother, I promise" he whispered to her.

"Maiya… it's him isn't it?" asked Kiritsugu from his position observing the scene and aiming for Naruto's head.

"Yes Kiritsugu… but I'd advise against attacking since it would reveal our position to Lancer's master before we can hit him.

"Agreed, but keep your eyes on him since we don't have to worry about Assassin for the moment.

"So you were the one, eh?" said the voice of Lancer's master echoing around the area and unnerving Waver further as he was spotted. Waver began to shiver in firght trying to locate the source of the voice. "I'd wondered what madness had compelled you to steal my relic. I never imagined that you yourself planned to enter the Holy Grail War, Waver Velvet-kun. How would you like me to school you privately" the voice called out in a blue-blooded voice. "How ages really kill one another. I'll teach you all about the fear and pain involved feel honoured."

Waver croched down holding his head in fears as tears welled upo in his eyes, until he felt something on his back. Looking up he saw both Naruto and rider with their hand's patting his back, surpsising Waver slightly at how he had sneaked behind him without a sound.

"Oi Mage! So you were to be my Master rather than the boy. Absurd… only one brave enough to ride the battlefield at my side could ever me my master. A coward lacking sufficient courage to show himself, is not nearly close to being worthy." Rider began laughing as Lancer's master scowled before he felt a pressure on him.

"Iskandar is right, Waver was chosen to be his master. At least supplies him with mana instead of putting someone else's power into their servant but bears the mark. Why the Grail chose you confuses me and no doubt the director. Please note I detest you so called nobles in the Clock Tower and I will make my point very clear and what I do to them if necessary." Naruto's words relieved Waver of his stress and fear as he turned to him. "Waver… don't listen to the ramblings of a guy like him, it isn't worth it." He hopped over the side of the chariot.

He turned to a nearby lamppost, "I know you're there, why don't you grace us with your presence Golden King!" Naruto shouted out loud.

"Yes stop skulking in the shadows!" Rider added sensing the other observer.

"Who are you speaking to?" she asked Naruto as she was stood next to him a little surprised at how relaxed he was next to a servant.

"Surely you didn't think you little battle went unwatched by the other masters, one of them is standing atop there." He pointed to the lamp post.

"Yes, Heroic Spirits summoned through the Holy Grail, gather here and now! Those too cowardly to show themselves will earn the scorn of Iskandar, King of Conquerors!" he yelled.

All of them watched as golden dust began collaborating together at the top of the post. A blonde haired male with golden armour stood atop looking down on the other servants.

"That's…" Waver began to say.

"The servant that defeated Assassin?" said Lord Archibald seeing the new servant that had annihilated Assassin the previous night past.

"So I am in the presence of two lesser beings who dare to name themselves king, and the mongrel who tries my patience once more.

"I cannot see where any problem lies, I am Iskandar, the lengendary King of Conqyerors" Rider idely scrathed his cheek looking at the golden warrior.

"What nonsense. I am the one true king, all others are mere pretenders." He spoke down to Rider as if it was obvious.

"If you're that insistent then why not name yourself? No true king should be troubled by giving his name." Rider asked of the man standing atop the post.

"So you would question me, pretender?" the light beneath his feet went out as he broke it by stomping his foot. "Me, the king? At least the mongrel there was able to discover my true name on first glance, it was the only reason I gave him a chance to live. For the rest of you, if even in the presence of my glory you cannot discern my identity, your blindness will seal your doom!" from behind him a golden glow appeared and two weapons appears out of it.

"Boy, who is that servant?" Lancer asked Naruto who kept his eyes on the Gate of Bablyon.

Naruto only muttered two words that would ring through the other servant's heads "Eiyuu Ou." Eyes went wide all round, while in the neutral church and in the Thosaka there was silent cursing at the blurting out of the servant Archer's identity.

Rider meanwhile seemed more interested in the weapons behind the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh. "I see. So that is how he killed Assassin." He muttered as Saber and Naruto moved in front of Irisveil in protect her.

"Boy, I thank you for the information but step away from Irisveil. Your assistance will not be required in a battle against servants." Naruto just looked at Saber before flaring his aura making the King of Knights shiver feeling the power and realizing that this was not a boy.

"I am helping whether you like it or not Pendragon." Naruto said a little coldly using Saber's last name, making her flinch. "Not to mention that curse on you left arm now making you weaker in some aspects of your abilities.

"I… I apologise." Saber said as a new presence made it know to the group. A fire as black as night erupted and a dark aura began emanating from it; the flame exposed a black knight that roared into the night as his body was covered in a thick blast miasma.

"Berserker!" Naruto and Saber said in unison.

"Hey, King of Conqueros. Planning to invite him?" Lancer joked toward Rider.

"He doesn't seem terribly interested in negoiations. Boy… how powerful a Servant is he?" Rider asked waver who seemed slightly put off staring at Berserker.

"I don't know. I can't tell!" he told his Servant.

"I can't either… that Servant… he has something blocking our senses from telling us his weakness. All I can tell is that he's a servant but seeing how's he's a Berserker class he is obviously strong, based off the heavy aura he produces from the Mad Enchantment. Other than that, nothing." All eyes starered at Berserker, his mere presence unnerved the masters viewing the battle, minus a couple.

"Looks like it'll be another difficult enemy." Irisveil muttered to Saber and herself, although she was a little worried about the white haired mage who had managed to make Saber flinch with only a few words. 'It's strange… if he has that much power as a mage, why didn't he summon a servant before the others did. The Director's representative shouldn't have trouble procuring an artifact if what Kiritsugu has told me about the Magus association is true.'

"That spirit has a curse or some special ability that conceals everything about him." Saber added her input on Berserker's apparent ability concealment. "But that's not all. With four others present, we'll have to be very careful." As she said this Maiya and kiritsugu were considering their options, kiritsugu telling his partner to find Berserker's master and take him out while he kept his target's set upon Kayneeth.

As they did so Berserker turned his attention to Gilgamesh atop the lamp post. His staring was something our king took offence to, "Who gave you ermission to gaze upon me, rabid dog?" he re-aimed his weapons in the direction of the black knight. "May your scattered remains entertain me, mongrel. At least until the rotten inu decides to join in." Naruto narrowed his eyes seeing that Gilgamesh was seemingly the first to know his true nature besides Kiritsugu.

Taking his hands from under his cloak his began slowly running toward the golden king. On both his arms were a pair of gloves that had metal covering the fingers and joints, but still allowing free movement of them. The gloves had a more useful function as golden coloured string shot out of all ten fingers. "Shape Ist Leben!" quicker than anyone human could see Naruto had weaved and created ten wire eagles all charged with his prana and shot forth to attack Gilgamesh.

"Heh, simple alchemy, I thought you'd come up with something better if you're giving the rabid dog some extra living time." Without even a gesture Gilgamesh began launching weapons of all sorts at Naruto and his eagles which were much larger than an average eagle seeing as how he was riding on one.

"Simple it is, but basics can kill, as can misdirection." Naruto smirked as the king's instincts kicked in as he drew from his treasury of weapjn s and pulled forth a single sword and turned to stab another Naruto coming from behind, which spat out blood as it went straight into his body and out the back of it.

"Hmm you gave yourself away." Gilgamesh proclaimed proudly as the Naruto he had stabbed smirked.

"Not quite." His body seemed to lose its form and became red before collapsing into simply blood and the king turned round to see several of the large eagles coming for him. He opened the gate wider and pelted the wire constructs taking them out easily. But in his act the wires that made the eagles went all over the place like shrapnel would with a grenade and as a result he lost a few strands of hair and gained a small cut on his cheek.

"you… YOU… YOU BASTARD! YOUR DARE TO MAKE A MARK UPON MY FACE WITH SUCH WORTHLESS MAGIC! DIE AND GO BACK TO THE GROUND WHERE YOU AND YOUR KIND BELONG!" Naruto's own eagle was taken out and he was forced to construct a mock barrier out of the golden wires.

'_Wow, he must really never get hit. Kinda like gaara except more arrogant and a literally smorgasbord of ancient and powerful weapons which are too strong for this code right now. Damn, underestimated that independent action of his, with it he'll act to kill me without having to be ordered too.'_ Naruto thought as he slammed into the ground, and was down on his knees as a result of the countless weapons being hurled at him. So much so he didn't have time to repair his shield when there was an opening.

Launching a sword and spear at him the king was sure he would kill the insolent cur, who dared to leave a mark on his face. What he didn't expect was for the black knight to step in front of him as the blades hit and there was an explosion.

The other masters and servants had their jaws dropped slightly at the small battle that had just taken place. While he had used a simple form of magic, he had taken it to a new level of power as the Eiznbern could usually only construct life-size versions of animals based on prana use. Naruto's technique seemed to go beyond the rule of exchange that governed alchemy unless he was genuinely producing more than enough prana to construct ten triple sized eagles with wires that could hold against several noble phantasms for more than a second.

"Naruto!" Waver shouted having not minded the white haired male for the few minutes he knew him. He found Rider pat his head and smile down at him.

"He's fine, that berserker was just in time it seems. He's very versatile for a madman who has lost his ability to think." Rider muttered as Waver looked at him in slight confusion, "What? You couldn't tell? That black thing easily caught the first sword sent at Naruto before using it to destroy the second spear as it approached.

"Guess I can't afford to go unprotected." There was a flash of light from within the cloud where Berserker and Naruto where. When it began to clear you could see a perfectly fine Berserker still holding the sword he got staring at Gilgamesh. Naruto on the other hand had changed his appearance drastically making Saber and Irisviel gasp seeing him in his new outfit, or more accurately armour. The armour was black and gold, but with small sections of it in blue and red cloth. The legs were the same he had used a year ago defending himself, the dragon head on his knee eyes were glowing in anticipation. The shoulder pads had tufts of fur where his shoulder blades met and on his hands there were red chains tied around them, his cloak blew back in the winds giving him a somewhat more regal look. But what arguable drew most people's attention were the five swords hanging from his back, all of the seemingly a medieval style broadsword.

(Link to armour design: typemoon. wikia. com / wiki / File: RDNasu. png - delete the spaces)

'_A knight… he wears the armour of a knight. But not like mine or the others, his seems to be a much different knight with different roles.'_ Saber thought as the now two black knights looked up at Gilgamesh, Naruto drawing on of the sword at his side that had five gems imbedded along the blade of it and a cross shaped hilt. Once the blade was drawn the other servants could feel more of Naruto's presence as it seemed to linger in their minds.

'_Impressive armour, looks stronger than Saber's but that blade is a bit more of a mystery as I suspect the others are. Maybe this is more to the reason why he doesn't have a servant of his own… he doesn't need one._' Rider only wanted Naruto in his army more now seeing his presence made his blood pump quicker around his boy and a large grin found itself plastered on his face.

'_Such pressure… from just a master alone, it doesn't seem possible. I have to focus so I don't buckle to my knees. Who is this Naruto character?'_ Lancer just stared at the imposing figures of Berserker and Naruto wondering what would happen now.

'_Such impudence, his posture is of royalty yet he makes no claim to a title. There's something else though.'_ Gilgamesh's slitted eyes noticed a slight flickering image behind Naruto, that unless you focused on him you wouldn't even notice. "Kisama… you have one don't you?" he asked as Naruto gave a small smirk.

"Those eyes are yours are pretty good, if you managed to see that, but for the moment you have two black knights to deal with." Naruto flexed his free hand while the other gripped the sword tight.

"So not only do you insult not only me with your presence the rabid dog has the audacity to lay his filthy hands on my treasures… I'll take immense joy in this, making sure nothing remains of your corpses." As the weapons out of the gate were all aimed at the two knights the other masters looked in shock of the sheer number of noble phantasms.

As the blades shot forward, Berserker caught a spear while Naruto deflected the axe aimed at his skull. The two went back to back as they defended themselves from the onslaught of weapons being flung at them. Berserker kept switching weapons that got thrown at him, while Naruto kept his back clear of any dirty shots from the Archer. All the phantasms didn't even seem to scratch the sword he held as it glowed with mana. Eventually Berserker threw his two weapons and Naruto swung his sword releasing an arc of energy at Gilgamesh who was forced to jump from his perch as the lamppost got cut into three and Gilgamesh almost lost some of his armours fabric from the energy arc.

When he touched solid ground with his feet, the golden king was beyond enraged and literally shook in anger at what the two had force him, HIM, to do. "How dare you… You're making me stand on the same ground as you? I, who belong among the heavens?" in his high emotional state the gate behind him grew more and more weapons began emerging from within it. "Your impudence has sealed you both, your eternal doom. I'll make sure to burn every scrape of your corpse and take that armour and sword into my possession as payment for your death."

**XChapter EndX**

**Ahh the joys of writing, this idea sprung to mind after re-watching the anime of Fate/Zero and L33t horo's story but with my original spin on things. If you read my stuff you may have a general idea that this Naruto is the same as one of my other Naruto's and reveals the end of that story if you think about it.**

**Now Naruto's power… Zel was ranked 4****th**** but when he was turned into an apostle his body was weak and didn't really improve. Naruto changed fairly early in life with his usual regeneration easing the pains at the time. His apostle strength can basically rival berserkers and he has 5 noble phantasms which I will reveal but are fan created for the special armour that Naruto has on his possessions. Oh and the mystic codes, Naruto has a fair few that may see some air time.**

**The only possible romances in the story are Arcueid who I love adding intothe story and maybe Saber. If and this is a big 'if' I feel it appropriate after season 2 comes out I may add Iri into the group, I like Iri so honest and pure like her daughter, and Kiritsugu… **

**Until next time, Bye**


	2. Meeting the Magus Killer

**Battle in the 4****th**** war**

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Magus Killer**

**I do not own Naruto or Type Moon**

**I'm glad the first chapter was well received by many. I take slight inspiration by Third Fang's From Faker's Dreams.**

**To answer a couple questions; I fully intend to use other type moon aspects be it Fate/stay, Tsukihime and Kara no Kyoukai. The universe is far expanding and there is so much to use for reference that I simply must do it.**

**But enough about that, time to continue where we last left the two black knights.**

**XChapter StartX**

"Master, what is happening? Assassin was taken out by something not long after he found the Archibald master and began observing the battle." Kotomine asked Tokiomi over the magical created communicator a little concerned how his servant was taken out so quickly, and without any sign of who it was.

"The Clock tower master, Kaleidoscope's representative he is maddening. In but a few minutes he's managed to upset the plans we made by deducing Gilgamesh's identity and having him reveal a fair number of his noble phantasms. What's more Gilgamesh seems to see something the boy had but I have no idea what. He is a highly skilled magician, what magic is unconfirmed, however he has shown to be capable with a sword having adorned some sort of armour." Tokiomi listed to his apprentice who mulled over the new information.

"What now then?" Kotomine questioned after a few moments of silence. The plan was already been disrupted by the actions of the 8th master. Thank the Root he hadn't also been able to have servant.

"Gilgamesh cannot reveal too much of the Gate of Babylon, I'll have to sacrifice a command seal and have him retreat. From there you, your father and I will need to organize a new plan of action to obtain the Grail and win the war." Tokiomi held up his hand with the command seals which began to glow.

"By the power of my Command Spell, quell thine anger and withdraw, Eiyuu Ou." The first of the three seals vanished sending the absolute command to the golden king.

XBreakX

Before Gilgamesh could rain down iron death on the two knights he felt a twitch in his mind that compelled his next action, much to his fury. "You dare to order a king to withdraw? You've got some nerve, Tokiomi!" Gilgamesh exclaimed to the sky and at the actions of his master, seeing that he forced him to act unlike the true king that he was, but rather a simple soldier being told to fall back when he was losing.

With a wave of his hand the Gate of Babylon closed, sending all the weapons on the field back into the treasury for later use. He turned to Naruto and Berserker both staring back at him with cold stares "You two dogs were lucky this night. Mongrels! See that you've culled your numbers by our next meeting, only a true hero is worthy of looking upon me." he glared again at Naruto "And you… pray that your fortune never bring you in front of me again, or you blood will fill the pits from which I shall throw you."

Naruto just raised a small eye brow "You can try Eiyuu Ou, but please inform your master that his imbecilic disregard of his family has been rectified so that the worms will never touch the innocent one!" Naruto shouted knowing that Tokiomi should be smart enough to figure out the meaning of the message.

Gilgamesh made no sign of acknowledgement before he shifted to spirit form and disappeared into the wind as golden dust.

"It would appear the Master isn't as stubborn as Archer is." Rider said to himself, crossing his arms before looking to Naruto "I take it you have some past history with his master?" he asked curious seeing how Naruto's tone had been quite dark.

"Never met him, I just know that he is a fool of a man who wants to uphold the stupid traditions of Magecraft despite what it would do to those he claims to care for. I'd ask what kind of man sacrifices his daughter's very life just to maintain an image?" Saber flinched a little seeing as how her history with her father could be seen as him sacrificing his child for the sake of his name and tradition, not that Merlin helped with his suggestions.

While the thoughts of times gone by went through her head, Saber noticed that Berserker's attention seemed to be foxed on there. Berserker began convulsing, a creaking sound being made by his armour as it metal was being bent out of shape. All eyes turned to Berserker as it let out a loud road, its miasma seeming to thicken and expand before black tendrils came out of its back.

Seeing the impending danger Saber grabbed her sword with her right hand as strong as she could before calling "Irisveil, stand back!" not but a second later Berserker sped to the side picking up the remains of the lamppost, red veins spreading up and down's it's length, making it look as if a deadly vine had grown over it, or a curse from how it felt.

Berserker leaped and swung the pole with and overhead strike intending to crush Saber, who defended herself with her invisible sword but the strength of the beast was intense by the crater that was made from the impact, yet even she could see the red veins on the pole making her question, "What?".

Saber herself was worried seeing how her left arm had not been healed so fighting off the mad servant was now a difficult task. She managed to parry and swing her blade forcing him back a little, his feet digging into the ground attempting to prevent himself getting too far from the King of Knights.

Rider seeing Berserker's power seemed to understand what he was doing, "So that's it." Waver looked over in slight confusion, and his servant decided to elaborate "Anything that black thing grabs becomes his Noble Phantasm."

Saber tried to grasp her sword with both hands, but found it almost impossible with her severed tendons in her left arm. Yet her focus on her arm would cost her and only realized her mistake when Irisveil called out "Saber!" said girl looked up to see Berserker right above her.

He swung the pole down, but this time Saber didn't feel the blow down on her blade. The reason was that it was being held back by Naruto, bare handed, shocking Saber due to the level of strength the black knight had used on her. Although Naruto did seem to shake a little, but all the same it was surprising that a master was fighting the mad servant.

"Saber, get back, you can't defend easily with your arm like that. Leave this to me!" he shouted as he pushed back against the pole before landing a solid hit on Berserker's torso sending him flying back into a metal container. 'By the Root how is he that strong, I know I'm no Arcueid but I'm no slouch either.'

"I cannot do that in good conscious. Berserker will kill you, leave this to a servant, that's is how these fights follow." She replied a little put off that Naruto was trying to send her away from the battle, she still had her honour as a knight and she would fight for it till the end.

"Your master needs you more than I do. Stand back and stay next to her or you will shame yourself by letting her go unprotected." That hit Saber's pride, making the choice of the fight or protecting the one her master ordered her to was easy for her. It still didn't feel right retreating like a coward. Of course she didn't realize that many had made the mistake of being to prideful and not retreating from a difficult situation.

"V-Very well. I leave it to you!" the moment Saber spoke Berserker came rushing out of his spot, to meet Naruto head on grabbing both his hands to prevent him from drawing his blades.

"Good lord how much did that enchantment boost your strength levels or is the Grail equalising my presence?" Naruto said aloud as the tendrils behind Berserker still thrashed about before reaching round Naruto's back and drawing two of the blades from their sheathes. Naruto felt them being drawn from his back "What, you control them too. Damn! AzoLto!" he chanted creating instant fire and channelling it through his wires that started to thrash about seeing as they'd become fire whips.

The wires severed the tendrils grabbing Naruto's blades and freeing them of thr red vein like power they both seemed to spread. Berserker gave a mighty roar as he forced his head forward delivering a full metal head butt to Naruto, who without anything protecting his face was knocked back making him loose his footing. Taking the opportunity Berserker gave Naruto a strong right uppercut, who only just managed to keep himself from flying into the sky by stomping his foot hard into the ground, fixing him to the concrete but also trapping him.

Not wanting to give Naruto any time to free himself Berserker laced his hands together for a double fisted blow to Naruto's back, putting him on one knee. Naruto grit his teeth as the normally bone destroying blow hitting his back, even with his armour. Like Saber's armour it was woven with magic and dragon scales which protected it from most other magics but the brute strength of this servant was something else, the fact he was so skilled in unarmed combat as well didn't make it any easier. He'd need to draw a sword in order to fight properly, seeing on close to him on the floor he reached out with his wires and quickly pulled it toward him.

The sword that was the base form of the blade changed to its true form one in Naruto's hands. Now instead of a regular sword was a large broadsword, a lot wider than any other blade the others had ever seen. It looked a little like a rectangle of they were honest, which right now was useful seeing how it covered a lot of Naruto's body as he put it in front of him to defend against Berserker's blows. The sword also had a cross emblazoned on both sides of the blade. This was 'Cross' a C rank NP, fairly weak in offensive capabilities but excellent in defensive abilities made up for it. said to have a piece of the original cross that Yeshuah of Nazareth was crucified to it bared the weight and pain of whatever was thrown at it just as Jesus had taken the humiliation and torture of his day of execution. In combat it was defend him if the being attacking meant him harm and would defend without fail unless the NP's rank was significantly higher. The downside was it would not cut seeing as the holy relic inside of it represented the forgiveness of sins and could never be used in aggression. The Church would love to get their hands on it if they ever learned bout it since Holy Relics were their property… technically.

Seeing his fists weren't enough now after pounding on 'Cross' a few times Berserker rushed to retrieve his pole, making it an NP once more before spinning it round as Naruto was still stuck in the ground. Thankfully Naruto was given a small reprieve from the assault since lancer had used his spear to cut off a piece of the pole with speed few had followed, having been transfixed on the battle at hand.

"That's enough messing around, Berserker. I still have business with Saber and I'd prefer to finish it without you in the way of things." Lancer said turning to face the black knight who was looking at his reduced pole with mild interest, not fully knowing that Lancer's red spear negated the ability of it being an NP, thus making it child's play to cut through. "If you insist on going further I will no longer be able to ignore your transgretions." Using the window of opportunity, Naruto freed his foot from the ground, using his blade to help him to his feet. He took a step back from Berserker and Lancer.

"What are you doing, Lancer?" the sound of Lancer's master came over the air sounding slightly annoyed. "This is your chance to defeat Saber."

"I will slay Saber! I, Diarmuid O'Dyna, swear on my honour. But please watch as I take care of this rabid dog first. Please, my lord!" Lancer begged hoping his master would allow the continuation of the duel between the two knights.

Sadly his request would not be heard.

"With my Command Spell, I order you…" Lancer's master began to chant.

"My lord!" lancer cried at the lack of faith his master had that he would be able to finish this on his own and had chosen to rely on a command seal.

"Assist Berserker and kill both Saber and that idiot representative." The mark on Lancer's master hand glowed before a portion of it faded away.

Lancer shook in frustration before he lashed out at Naruto who managed to bring his sword up to block both spears with 'Cross'. Skidding back across the floor Naruto quickly took a defensive stance before looking to see the look of shame on Lancer's face for his current actions.

"Saber… Young Master… I'm sorry." Naruto gave a small bow of a head in understanding, knowing lancer had no control now after the command was given. Noticing the situation Saber moved forward next to Naruto as Berserker stepped forward so he was next to Lancer.

"Naruto, it is unwise for you to continue against two opponents, please allow me to aid you in this battle." Naruto glanced at Saber with one eye, before giving a small nod of acceptance.

"Just be cautious, Berserker is clearly more skilled that his class should allow him. I dare not use any other of my weapons unless he tries to obtain them like before, I underestimate his strength and it almost cost me." Naruto warned knowing that while he was strong like Berserker and well versed in combat, his Mad Enchantment made him more unpredictable. As a result Naruto having been on occasion unpredictable was aware of that danger, the servants abilities made it a difficult battle when coupled with Lancer's NPs

"Irisveil, I and Naruto will stop them. Take this chance and run. As far away as you can." Irisveil gave a small shake of her head not willing to move which worried Saber, "Irisveil, please!" she gave a small shout.

"It'll be fine, Saber. Believe in your Master." She told the knight, letting her know that Kiritsugu was nearby.

'Kiritsugu, I know you can still turn this into victory.'

"I'll kill lancer's master first. It's the only way out of this." Kiritsugu went on one knee and started aiming at Kayneth with his rifle, focusing on a clear shot at his head through the scope. "Maiya, keep on the look-out for Berserker's master, understand?"

"Roger, but what of the Clock tower master? Should I take a shot at him?" she questioned her teacher.

"Negative, right now he does not show any hostility toward Iri, and is apparently aware of a number of secrets. Its best we attempt to make contact and offer an alliance between me and him. Hopefully he is a reasonable member of his race and I won't have to resort to extreme measures too early." Kiritsugu replied over the radio.

Saber and Naruto prepared themselves for the two servants combined assault, both beginning to come closer.

6…

Saber, remember retreat is an option if you wish to protect your master at any time, it doesn't make you a coward to run from an unfavourable battle." Naruto said to the knight.

5…

Saber nodded but held her stance, albeit with her now weakened grip on her invisible blade, due to her cut tendons.

4…

3…

2…

1…

Before Kiritsugu could pull his trigger, someone else decided to act first. "ALALALALALALAAA!" Rider yelled on his chariot rushing through the area, leaving a trial of lightning behind him. Seeing the threat in the nick of time lancer made the wise decision to jump out of the way.

Berserker though got run over by the powerful chariot's steads before feeling the weight of the ancient mounts wheels on its back sending him rolling across the floor while Rider made a sharp turn before he went over the pier. The black knight rolled several time across the floor showing the power of Rider's chariot as well as its speed seeing how berserker took several spins before landing forward on its face in the ground, although still moving from the blow and attempting to get to his feet.

Once he stopped the chariot Rider looked back to the black knight who seemed to be having trouble getting to his feet "Oh? He is quite durable that one." He exclaimed surprised at the tough servant who quickly took spirit form in order to heal his wounds and fight another day.

"As you can see, our black friend has retired for the evening. Lancer's master. I don't know where you're watching from, but don't use your petty tricks to spoil a battle between knights!" Rider narrowed his eyes while looking to exactly where Kayneth was hiding, "Withdraw Lancer. If you insist on humiliating him any further, then I shall assist Saber and my new ally Naruto." Naruto stepped forward dispelling his armour seeing that this was the end of the battle.

"Indeed, the combined efforts of two servants alone will destroy your servant. Will you make a wise decision tonight or continue acting like the arrogant fool of a noble that you claim to be?" the small smirk on Naruto's face infuriated Kayneth atop his hiding place, before he took a breath to compose himself.

He would not be seen acting out against the representative of Kaleidoscope and he refused to lose himself to his temper. He would act as a true noble with a dignified and calm manner. "Withdraw Lancer. That's enough for tonight." Kayneth called out to his servant, whose hand's gripping his spears finally stopped shaking.

Lancer let out a breath of relief at his master's orders "My thanks, King of Conquerors."

Rider just gave a small happy smile "It was nothing. I enjoy watching the flowers of the battlefield in bloom."

Lancer looked to Saber who gave him but a small quaint nod in acceptance that they would fight again in this war. Smiling to himself he took on spirit form and made his way away from the docks.

"What exactly was your intent when you first arrived, King of Conquerors?" Saber addressed the tall man how held his chin in thought.

"No idea. I don't really think about these things." Rider replied making Naruto chuckle at the side, Rider such an honest man it made him wonder what it would be like living in his kingdom. "Saber. Settle matters with Lancer first. I shall then face the victor, be that you or Lancer. Goodbye for now, Knight of Knights!" rider turned and grabbed his reigns.

"And goodbye to you Naruto. I hope that our next meeting is as enjoyable as this one was. Hey boy, don't you have anything nice to say?" looking down at Waver he noticed something, pulling him up by his collar it was clear he had fallen unconscious from the rough ride of the chariot. "Man, I wish he'd man up a little." Naruto grinned and Saber gave a small smile as Rider snapped his reigns "Farewell!" he flew off into the sky as if the sky was the very road.

"Saber, your left arm!" Irisveil came over to her husband's servant knowing that her arm was still injured.

"Yes, it was a serious blunder on my part. It's just as Rider said, if I don't deal with Lancer first and undo the curse on this wound, it will damage my chances against the other servants." Saber admitted looking at her left arm and squeezing his fingers, her thumb not moving due to the injury. With her arm in its current state she would be unable to realize the full potential of her blade.

Irisveil came over and grasped Saber's hand "Thank you Saber, I survived thanks to you. And thank you as well Naruto, I'm thankful for your help as well, you protected Saber from that mad servant." Irisveil gave him a bright smile while made him rub the back of his head.

"It wasn't much, just doing what came naturally. I'm just glad Berserker didn't get his hands on any of my swords; two of them are A rank Noble phantasms. I'm also lucky enough that Saber didn't get too injured or struck too much by that golden lance." Saber nodded, agreeing with Naruto's sentiments.

"Yes, I was able to focus on protecting my master with you protecting me. While I'd prefer not to be stood behind another in future battles, I am not used to relying on someone else in fighting someone after my life." she said as Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

"And the knight of the round table did what exactly?" Naruto asked knowing the history of Arthuria. Her statement was confusing to him, she seemed to want to fight alone.

"A king fights alone, it is the burden I bear. My knights knew this and fought together while I fought my own battles." Naruto let out a small sigh hearing her, he knew Arthuria was stubborn and held no self-regard. He'd have to work a little of his natural charisma in order to change that.

"Saber…" Irisveil muttered a little worried at how Saber spoke still holding her hand.

"The battle has begun, Irisveil. This was merely the first night of the battle to come." Irisveil let go of her hand after hearing Saber, before letting out a small sigh of her own. "Indeed. They were all powerful adversaries. Not a single one of them can be taken lightly." The three looked over the now destroyed docks and Irisveil decided to make her comment.

"So this is the Holy Grail War." Naruto nodded at her statement.

"Yes, Zel told me a little and gave me some insight into the previous wars, including what your family tends to provide for it Irisveil." Said woman looked down at her feet while Saber seemed confused, not knowing that Irisveil was made to be nothing more than the vessal of the grail, everything else she did was inconsequential to them. The small freedoms she had were all for the quest to obtain the grail, her childbirth mattered not to them and as such Ilya was collateral for her eventual sacrifice for Heaven's Feel.

"It is the role I fill in this war, nothing more. But just how much do you know about what the Einzbern, Naruto?" she questioned, which he answered by shrugging his shoulders.

"The old bat rambles from time to time. But right now I have a proposition for you, your husband and Saber." Both went wide eyed hearing him, before Naruto turned his head "Oi Kiritsugu, you and your friend better get down here before I come drag your butts over here!" he shouted aloud as said assassin slapped his face at the personality of Naruto.

'No wonder he's the old 4th's representative.' He mused seeing how he felt Naruto was someone he'd want to tie to a chair and slap silly given enough time with him. Naruto himself didn't mean to come off like that, it's just that when your boss has moments of immaturity when much they are much older than you, you tend to act a little different to compensate.

Reluctantly and cautiously Kiritsugu made his way down from his position, Maiya following him after she lost any sign of Berserker's master and toward the the three. Naruto took note he was holding something in his hand, while it was stuffed in his coat pocket and Maiya was hiding a few knives between her fingers.

"Well don't I feel trusted. Then again given circumstance… anyway Emiya Kiritsugu, The Magus Killer I have a small offer for you." The man nodded letting Naruto continue seeing that neither Iri nor Saber made any protest. "I offer an alliance between you and me for the rest of this entire war and have prepared to geis for myself if you feel it necessary for our alliance." Kiritsugu was a little confused by the actions of Naruto. While he did have the strongest servant, Saber, he was known as The Magus Killer, generally dislike by the Magic Association and other magical families. For some of Naruto's position to offer an aliiance that would last till the end of the war, with a geis prepared for himself no doubt to stop his betrayal was shocking.

"Why? What would you gain from this alliance? You have already proven to be a powerful foe by your display tonight. One might suggest you could win the war on your own, so why seek an alliance with someone of my reputation. Especially since I doubt many would take kindly to you associating with me." Naruto let himself chuckle a little hearing him, something that made Maiya glare a little at him for.

"Emiya, believe me when I say that while I do act as Zel's representative in meetings I don't care about all the so called nobles in the association. Word of me meeting or being seen with you will just piss them off, which I am happy to do when it doesn't cause me a headache in meetings or transactions involving important Clock tower matters." His words were not really making anything clearer for Kiritsugu, who seemed more confused now, but Iri was just giggling to herself at the happy tone and bright personality of Naruto now as he spoke to her husband.

Saber was curious herself why he would ask for an alliance, he seemed like a leader, but in forging a pact with her master it could cause conflict. From her perspective it looked like an unstable alliance, not knowing that Naruto worked best alongside people than on his own, but she'd learn that eventually.

"Anyway I'm getting off topic. With the alliance I'm offering I can get that wound of Saber's fixed up pretty quickly so she can use her blade again, that curse of Lancer's is certainly something to take care of as soon as possible. And I can get it done subtly and without mass destruction in my wake, like say blowing up a hotel." Kiritsugu blinked at Naruto managing to guess his next method of attack of Kayneth since he knew where he was staying in Fuyuki. "But also provide a much safer base of operations that most definitely won't be found by the other masters. And lastly get your daughter out of Germany and into your arms."

"H-How?" Kiritsugu was taken aback by the offer as he loved his daughter Ilya with all his heart. She was proof that not everything he did would be seen as evil or monstrous as his career had made many believe. Ilya only eight now was someone he would do anything and everything for, hence why he was in the war after Iri gave birth to her all those years ago.

"I've had a year to plan out my kidnapping of your daughter Ilyasveil, while difficult I can get it down by weeks end if you accept and make sure the Einzbern don't seek her out to try and hold her over the both of you." Iri had heard enough and walked forward and grabbed Naruto's hands.

"Can you get my daughter? Please tell me you can?" he tone was one of hope as Iri wanted her greatest gift from Kiritsugu in her arms and all of them being a family together. If this Naruto could get her and give her back to her and Kiritsugu she would accept whatever he offered.

"I can and will Irisveil, all your husband has to do is accept the offer. But first Aber zuerst mache ich dieses Versprechen, dass ich nie Schadenbringen ,Emiya Kiritsugu, Maiya, Irisveil und Ilyasveil von Einzbern, und Saber für den Rest des Heiligen Grals Krieges. (But first, I make this promise that I never damage the people; Emiya Kiritsugu, Maiya, Irisveil, and Ilyasveil of Einzbern, and Saber for the rest of the Holy Grail War)" The German language Naruto used began activating the geis on Naruto which would stop his movements if he ever broke his word to the contract.

"Kiritsugu what was the meaning of those words?" Saber questioned as she wasn't fluent in German as her master and Irisveil were.

"Saber, Naruto just swore with a magical contract to not harm any of us in the war. If he even tries it now, his body will freeze up meaning he could be killed in the moment he attempts anything of the sort. It is not something many would ever do due to the risk involved. He really means what he says." Iri had her hands clasped in front of her face in happiness for what she may get back now.

"This was never in any of my plans, but you are certainly genuine in your intentions if you made that geis." Kiritsugu raised his hand out to shake with Naruto. "I accept your offer of an alliance for this war, if you truly can get my daughter I will be in your debt. The same if you can heal Saber as soon as possible." Naruto just smiled as he shook hands with the dark haired man.

"You don't need to worry. Now if you could follow me we need to get back to my home since I'm feeling a little hungry and Sakura-chan should have dinner ready in s short while if my watch is right." Saber's eared perked hearing the word dinner.

"Are we to join you in your meal Naruto?" Saber asked as Iri giggled and Kiritsugu let out a small sigh remembering how the cooks at Castle Einzbern did note the large appetite of his servant. So much so they made it that there would always be a small snack of sorts out for the king.

"You can if you want, but I have two new guests in the house so I don't know how much extra they'll be. You all have transportation right?" he got nods from both Iri and Kiritsugu who both had their cars nearby. "I'll bring mine around and you all follow me to my home. Also…" Naruto took out his finger and let the wire write something in the air, a rune of sorts that sparked with power once complete "That should keep wandering eyes away from watching us, seems that we had ourselves an eavesdropper, now please wait for me here while I get my car."

XBreakX

The drive to and back from the docks was without incident since Naruto's rune kept any from seeing him or the others when they were in their cars following him. Plus once they passed the thresholds into his boundary fields it became near impossible for them to be followed of seen from afar.

Kiritsugu was surprised at the location of Naruto's home, seeing how it was in a very populated area, but the sheer number of precautionary means around his home which was a bright side nicer than his current private livings. Irisveil in her car was just having fun getting a chance to drive her gift from her husband, while Saber was treated to her… lively… driving style, hanging on for dear life at that.

Pulling up at the side the four got out of their respective cars and walked past Naruto's gate as he opened the door before announcing his return. Imagine all of their surprise when a little girl maybe a year or two younger than Ilya was and had a smile just a big as she did.

"Onii-chan, you're back!" the little girl exclaimed as Naruto picked her up. She then looked behind him to see the new people "Who are they Onii-chan?" she questioned as he let her down.

"Just some new friends I made while I was out. Is dinner ready or did Arcueid finish it all?" he joked knowing the vampires large stomach and lack of patience.

Sakura gave a shake of her head "No, I just finished making it but Arcueid-san looks really hungry and has been whining a little." Sakura put her hands on her hips as she spoke about the blond woman.

"Is there enough for my friends you think?" Sakura quickly nodded her head and they all followed him and Sakura inside the home. Irisveil liked the look of the home on first glance, it felt very warm and homely, a nice place to raise a child.

"Who is this little girl, Naruto?" Iri asked crouching down to Sakura. She certainly was an adorable little girl and she just wanted to hug her.

"I'm Sakura Tohsaka. I live here with onii-chan, who are you pretty lady?" that did it, Iri picked up Sakura in a hug making both of them giggle.

"Hello Sakura-chan, my name is Irisveil von Einzbern, nice to meet you, the man here is my husband Kiritsugu and his friend Maiya and his bodyguard Saber. You know you remind me of my daughter Ilya, she'd be close to your age." Kiritsusgu gained a small smile on his face look at the interaction between his wife and Sakura.

"Irisveil, we won't be able to eat if you keep cuddling my imouto-chan like that and my other house guests may get testy for missing a meal. Saber come on through if you'd like something to eat." The brisk pace of Saber told the others that Saber was clearly hungry.

The rest of them walked through into the main area where Iri let Sakura down to get the food out on the table. Although imagine their surprise, when they found the two other people at the table, the blond haired woman and the blue haired girl.

'The White Moon Princess! What the hell is she doing here?' Kiritsugu thought with Maiya in shock seeing the True Ancestor who was tasked with killing the Dead Apostle Ancestors, bar a few like Solomon in the church. Seeing her, just made Kiritsugu a little more thankful he agreed to an alliance, someone as powerful as her if included into calculations would no doubt make things difficult.

"Ohhh new people, hi I'm Arcueid and this is Len." Len sat next to Arcueid just nodded her head as she nibbled on a rice cracker. "Are you staying for food, cus I'm not sharing mine you know." She crossed her arms as Saber came over and sat opposite from the vampire who was pouting at the thought of sharing her nicely cooked food from Sakura.

"Arcueid, you're sharing. I'm going to make some more food now so behave." Naruto took off his cloak and blazer and headed into the kitchen, rolling up his sleaves and taking of his tie.

"Uguu, fine, but I want some ice cream then tonight and tomorrow." Len nodded at the sentiment also wanting ice cream, although she did believe her master was having one of her many childish moments.

"Behave and you will Arcueid, but that means no fighting at the table over food, alright?" Naruto called back as the two professionals in the room were perplexed by the actions of two incredibly powerful vampires, acting nothing like they'd have ever thought or conceived. It's not every day you see the deadliest of created beings act like a child over food and one of the high ranking members of the magic association acting like a minder for her, which he basically was.

The rest of the group sat down at the table, Sakura having to sit in Iri's lap to save room, not that she minded, the white haired woman was nice. Kiritsugu and Maiya were treated to the small confrontation with Saber and Arcueid when it came to taking portions of food. Both seemed to have endless stomachs with Saber showing a little modesty in her consummation, her being a guest of her master. Arcueid didn't care so obviously did her best to get the last bit of the dishes before Saber, but doing so without much noise as she wanted her ice cream. Len had moved to the kitchen to chat with Naruto over the night's events and to check that he was alright with who he had in the house.

Naruto had to ensure her that Kiritsugu was not someone to fear, he was unlikely to ever get a contract taken on him and he being the one to carry it out. Especially since his plan of reuniting with his daughter would qwell almost any father's rage. Len accepted the reasoning of his actions and asked if she'd be needed to fetch Irisveil's daughter.

When he got back into the room with more food, Saber and Arcueid seemed to be having a tug of war with the last deep fried shrimp with their chopsticks, neither wanting to give it up. "Arcueid…" Naruto's vice distracted Arcueid who lost concentration gave Saber the chance to snap the food and quickly deposit it into her mouth in one bite.

"Ahh Naruto-kun…" Arcueid said a little sheepish in that she's been caught fighting over food. She bowed her head a little and pouted looking adorable and Naruto swore she had two cat ears that were down in shame.

'_Damn it, this is what Shiki was talking about when he said a sad Arcueid is impossible to stay mad at. He never told me she had this sort of illusion… and my weakness for cats being exploited unintentionally too.'_ Naruto as it turns out loved cats, which was a small reason why he got on with Len so easily on first meeting in his time line. It didn't help that Arcueid now reminded him of one of his other lovers who had real cats ears and had used them on multiple occasions to get something she wanted be it a back rub or home-made sushi.

"Sigh… stop pulling that face. Here, now play nice you two or no ice cream. And here something for you as well since these two are gonna be piling this stuff away in no time." Naruto placed a couple dishes in front of Kiritsugu, Irisveil and Maiya before taking his own seat, Len sitting in his lap.

"Okay, I'll be nice." Arcueid gave her bright smile before facing Saber "Just hope the little servant can stop stuffing her face so much." Saber felt a tick mark on her head.

"Naruto offered food and it would be rude of me not to gracefully accept by not eating to my fill. I see no reason for you to be doing the same since you live here Arcueid-san." Saber's reply had the two giving each other small glares as they picked up their chopsticks to eat again 'Meal time is a battle, one which I will not lose.' While it could be seen as a little odd, Saber did once eat at a table with all her knights and meal time was a small battle for the best cuts of meat, the slowest getting the thinner portions. To her fighting over portions of food was only natural and Arcueid… her attitude to food was simple, she liked good tasting foods.

"I only just moved here so neyh~" she stuck her tongue out at Saber before digging into her meal and Saber doing the same.

"I never knew Saber could act so quirky at the dinner table." Irisveil muttered to herself while thoroughly enjoying her meal of noodles in a broth soup. Yes, she had discovered the pure majesty that was ramen.

"I suppose there had never been anyone to challenge at the dinner table. Kiritsugu informed me of her appetite and I have to say it is odd to see such a small girl eat so much." Maiya added her opinion on the matter while easting some omarice and finding it tasteful and the rice fluffy.

"He's a really good cook." Kiritsugu would be lying if he said he wouldn't want Naruto's cooking again. He could kill magus with apparent ease but any attempt at cooking usually ended with a fire extinguisher and a take-out menu. "Naruto, out of curiosity, how do you plan to heal Saber's arm if not targeting Lancer or his master?" he questioned the white haired vampire.

"Well there are two possible ways to get rid of the curse. The first is a little embarrassing for both myself and her and the second is complicated." He admitted, to which Kiritsugu made a motion for him to elaborate "The first is to give Saber a massive prana boost and transfer some of my magical circuits to her, but you know what that process would entail, right?" the small blush on Iri told him that they knew. "The second relies on seeing a friend of mine a little further into the city. You see in my job I have had a confrontation with the Blue." All but Saber, Len and Sakura shuddered hearing the name, "When we first met she got spooked by what I am and ended up blowing off my entire shoulder in shock."

"But you still have it, did it simply regenerate?" Maiya asked seeing how Dead Apostles Ancestors have some of the strongest healing capabilities, be it through familiars or reversing time on themselves. Naruto to answer opened his shirt to take out his right arm out of the shirt. He waved his hand over his shoulder and the skin seemed to fade to reveal what seemed to be a prosthetic body part that looked comfortable for use and pretty strong.

"Blue's magic is incredibly powerful. The amount of prana she used eradicated my shoulder. Out of guilt she took me to her sister who is an expert on puppet making, she had this piece crafted for me and we integrated it into my body. After a while I didn't even feel the difference between the old shoulder and this one. That is the second solution, get her to make a new tendon for Saber." Len poked the fake shoulder with interest as Naruto's arm movements showed no sluggishness that one might get from a prosthetic. She was curious as well to Blue/Aoko's sister, Touko. In actuality the new shoulder was a request in order to wield a particular item he came across in his work.

"How long would she need to make the part for Saber?" Naruto held up two fingers to Kiritsugu.

"Two hours at best if she is busy, one if not. We'll go see her tomorrow, and your welcome to stay here tonight, its best we lay low and don't go after the other masters since they'd be expecting it, especially Lancer's master." Kiritsugu gave a slight reluctant nod, it was a wonder to think how he would react seeing the magus again. "We still haven't seen much sign of Caster in the war. We'll need to keep an eye out for him and the acts of his master."

"I suppose that makes sense. Without any intel of the servant we can't accurately plan out our next action in the war. While I had planned to deal with Lancer's master with my own means, that plan is no longer on the table which is acceptable." Naruto recovered his shoulder as Kiritsugu spoke, with its skin layer and then his shirt, preventing Len from poking it anymore. He did place his hand on her head and let her turn back to her food on the table.

"While Zel wants me to be a sort of ringer in this war, I want to avoid mass destruction of property that others rely upon for living, be it a home or place of work. Meeting the Blue does tech you the importance of restraint I have to tell you." Len had finished her food while he spoke so he craned his neck to look down at her. "Want to help me get the ice cream out, those two look nearly done." Len nodded as he picked her up and placed her on his shoulders, Len pumping her fist out in enthusiasm since her face didn't display any emotion.

"He is certainly unique." Maiya commented seeing how calm and happy Naruto acted despite circumstance.

"Onii-chan prefers to be called unpredictable Maiya-san. But he's taught me a lot of magecraft in the year I've lived with him. Hopefully I'll be working on jewel work and my element soon." Sakura said with the others a little surprised that Naruto was teaching the girl.

"Wait before you said your name is Tohsaka, why aren't you with your parents since they live outside of Fuyuki don't they?" Kiritsugu questioned Sakura with confusion, having kept close tabs with Tokiomi's family, his wife and daughter, out of Fuyuki.

Sakura had a slightly bitter smile on her face "Father couldn't have two girls inheriting the name of Tohsaka or its magic so tried to have the Matou adopt me. Onii-chan saved me before they could have me go through the process of obtaining their magic. He told me what it is they do to use magic, I didn't sleep well for a few weeks after that." Iri held Sakura a little tighter as she felt her tense at what was likely a bad moment for her.

"I slept in Onii-chan's bed to help the nightmares go away." The bitter smile then turned happy, "But he told me I'd one day be reunited with my mother and Onee-chan, and I know he'll keep his promise."

"I managed to always keep my promises to my precious people, and you my little imouto are no exception. Do you want any sauce with your ice cream?" asked Naruto coming back into the room, Len on his shoulder holding a couple bottles of sauce while he held the tubs of ice cream.

"I know onii-chan, and chocolate please for my sauce." Sakura replied seeing the whiskered face smiling down at her, just as he had the first time she saw his face.

Placing the tubs on the table, Arcueid licked her lips and Saber looked curiously as the frost covered tubs. She wondered what new type of food lay within. "Have you tried ice cream before Saber?" Naruto questioned the blond looking at her expression. She probably hadn't tried it seeing how he doubted the Einzbern would have the means to keep such a frozen treat with the lack of technology, being an old and very traditional family. It was lucky that Irisveil met with Kiritsugu, she'd have been so much more sheltered if he hadn't.

"I'm afraid not, what exactly is it if I may ask Naruto?" taking a random tub she took the lid off and looked at the contents.

"As the name suggests, it's frozen cream. Since it's a solid instead of a liquid it is more easily consumable for people and comes in a variety of flavours, some normal, and others very strange in my opinion. Green tea still confuses me as a flavour, but to each, their own. I'd suggest starting with the vanilla you have there as a starting flavour and see how you like it. Here, use this to take a scoop for yourself." He handed her one of the two ice cream scoops and let her help herself. Meanwhile Arcueid took the other scoop and served herself some strawberry and chocolate, and extra chocolate sauce.

Taking a small scoop for herself, Saber gingerly place a spoonful in her mouth and let the flavour hit her taste buds. The taste was cold as she expected but sweet and appetizing, moreish as well making her want more of the treat. The others watched as she demolished the bowl she had and went beck for seconds, then thirds.

'She really has quite a sweet tooth.' Naruto commented to Len in his lap as he petted her head like the kitten she could become. 'It's easy to forget that she is the most powerful of the servant classes or that fact she's a king.'

"True, but it has a similar charm to Arcueid-sama's mannerisms, it's what could be called pleasant." Len offered her opinion taking a spoonful of her ice cream. "Although I believe having both of them in the house would spend the food supply fairly quickly. Extra groceries may be suggested."

'Suggestion noted. But I make enough money so it won't be a problem, as long as the two don't start demanding things like truffles from France.' Naruto commented mentally to Len hoping the two black hole stomach blondes never discovered the vast expensive foods of the world too soon.

XBreakX

After eating the group turned to their assigned rooms, Kiritsugu with Irisveil and Maiya in one, Arcueid and Saber in Arcueid's room and Sakura with Len. Naruto in his own, although Len had joined him part way through the night since his dreams could provide some extra power for her. Of course she asked once she found him in his dreams, she didn't want to do anything without asking permission. That and she liked Naruto, he was fun.

All slept peacefully, Kiritsugu getting to view some parts of Saber's past as per usual of the Master/Servant contract. Saber was just thinking about all the new foods she got to try that evening, ice cream was so new and intriguing she couldn't wait to try more, hopefully without Arcueid hogging all the strawberry next time.

On the subject Arcueid, for someone so powerful did not seem to act like someone blessed with such power. If only she knew, she's see how similar the two were, both being created to be essentially weapons in a sense, Saber as a powerful king and sword of her country and Arcueid as a weapon against the Dead Apostles.

When morning came Naruto, Len and Sakura woke early to begin preparing breakfast, and made a fair amount seeing the two blondes from last night. He told Sakura they'd be heading to see an old friend and of course she asked if she could come. He had tried to deny her but she used her big eyes to coax him. Cute big eyes were his biggest weakness next to cute cats so he said she could come along, plus with who was going, she'd definitely be safe.

Not to mention the experience Sakura could gain from someone who had been assigned a Noble Colour by the Magus Association. Touko while also having a sealing designation did still get her Colour before being sent on the run from being tested on. Her skilled art in dolls, puppets crafting made her a good role model for those who wanted to learn from a skilled magus. Admittedly her personality was not the best role model material, seeing how if she saw something that interested her she'd buy it, even if it meant spending her utilities money on it. She once bought ancient oriental scrolls once and she'd been on rice and water for a whole month as a result.

Saber and Kiritsugu were the first to rise and come down into the living room "Morning you two. Tea Kiritsugu?" he offered a cup to the man who accepted it.

"Thanks, how goes breakfast?" the man replied taking a seat down at the table.

"It's on its way. There should be enough for all of us once it's ready. Sakura's just finishing the extra portions for Arcueid and Saber here." He gestured to Saber who he also offered a cup of tea which she accepted with a bow. "Did you sleep alright Saber, I don't know if Arcueid has any odd sleeping habits?"

Saber shook her head "My rest was uninterrupted by Arcueid. She herself seemed to still be sleeping peacefully mumbling something, which I did not listen closely enough to hear. You have my thanks for providing sleeping arrangements for me and Kiritsugu." She gave a small bow of her head as he set the plates on the table.

"It's fine, we're allies now. I'm just glad this house had enough room for you all, since Arcueid coming was rather unexpected, still it all worked out in the end. We'll be heading off to get your arm fixed after breakfast, but be warned it might be a little painful when it gets fixed." Saber nodded her head as she drank from her cup.

"Understood, but a little pain is acceptable when it allows me to fight at full strength once more. Lancer will not catch me off guard next time we face each other in battle."

The rest of the house slowly began making their way down the stairs, Arcueid, Sakura and Irisveil giving a unified yawn as they came into view, Maiya not too tired since she was used to long nights and little sleep thanks to training with Kiritsugu. Regardless it made for an quite humours sight for those fully awake as they moved and sat down at the table, beginning breakfast.

The small battle for portions broke out slightly with Arcueid and Saber once more, although placated by Sakura's words of there being extra in the kitchen if they were still hungry.

When he was done Naruto invited Kiritsugu into the kitchen to speak on some matters, Len joining of course in her cat form atop Naruto's head. "You know who it is we're going to see don't you?" he asked the mean, receiving a small nod.

"Figured it out while I slept, it may be interesting to see how she is doing. I haven't seen here since she…" his hand moved to his chest, more specifically where his top two ribs had once been before removed.

"You're not part of the association so she won't mind seeing you I think, although she has changed her looks a little. She's doesn't have blue hair anymore, she's a redhead now like her sister." Kiritsugu blinked remembering the blue haired magus and trying to superimpose different hair onto her.

"That's surprising, although I heard she got herself a designation, and why does she like you seeing your position?" Naruto gave a small chuckle.

"I'm a nice guy and keep track of her. She does my maintenance if I think something is wrong with this." He pointed to his shoulder, "She's also a good drinking partner and half descent card player. Yet she still loses to my insane luck and ends up having to ask for money, not that I mind too much about that one, she's like a sister to me."

As he finished speaking he mentally thought '_Not to mention I am dating her sister in the alternate time line, not that she knows that, but I think she has a suspicion about me.'_

"I think it'll be interesting seeing her again. Although I might have to explain how she and I met before to Iri, she doesn't know about these." He touched his chest "I try and keep my work life a little separate from her and my daughter."

"You can tell them when she I get her from the Einzbern. But you can't hide your past from those you care about for long. Eventually it comes out and its better if it's from your mouth Kiritsugu." The man nodded knowing that while Iri knew of his work she didn't know everything as she was too innocent in his mind to learn about them.

"I'd prefer Ilya didn't learn too much until she's old enough but Iri, I think I can tell her some 'other' aspects of my life." he stared at his wife with concern from the kitchen.

"She won't care and you of all people know that. You gave her a world outside of the four walls she'd get with that family." The two eventually joined the other back in the other room, finished breakfast and left the house to make their journey across town.

XBreakX

Elsewhere at his manor home, Tokiomi was passing back and forth in his workshop, his hand tightly gripping his jewelled cane. He'd been pacing ever since Gilgamesh returned last night and gave him the message from Naruto.

'It can't be true, Zouken told me Sakura was unable to take on the Family Crest, that she couldn't use their magic and suffered for trying.' He wondered remembering getting a call from Zouken a year ago telling him she had not survived the crest implantation.

He had told his wife she was kidnapped so that she was be free from the despair of knowing her daughter had died. Now though, if Naruto was telling the truth both Zouken had lied, and Sakura was in the company of a high member of the Clock Tower, meaning politically she was untouchable.

You see by giving her up to the Makiri he waved all responsibilities to her, making it so she was no longer a member of his family. Plus with Zouken claiming she was dead meant he'd wiped his hands of the matter, the call had told him that much as the old fossil didn't dwell on failures.

'Was I wrong to give her to the Matou?' Tokiomi thought before shaking his head 'No, it was for her best that she go to them. Rin was the best choice to inherit the Tohsaka magic, Sakura needed to be sent away to keep her safe.' If only he knew that his choice would forever curse his daughter to a life of pain and torment both physical and mentally.

"Gilgamesh." He called out which made gold dust appear and come together to form the physical form, only now free of his grand armour and his hair no longer slicked up. He now wore a pair of pants and a loose white shite and a golden necklace around his neck.

"What have you disturbed me for Tokiomi, I was enjoying my rest." The blond king asked his summoner.

"Eiyou Ou… is there anything you can tell me about this Naruto person. Anything that can allow me to construct a plan of action?" Gilgamesh responded as he usually would, by laughing at him.

"Hahaha, You serious want information on someone beneath me and someone like him at that. Surely you jest Tokiomi, you should know enough from me allowing you to see through my eyes and hear through my ears, that alone is showing charity enough." He smirked at Tokiomi before glaring at him.

"Don't forget you forced me A King to retreat from a battle I would win, and for what I might ask. For some sort of useless plan, the fact that you summoned me is enough for you to win this war and for the grail to be added to my treasury." He wasn't going to let anyone unfit to see let alone hold the grail when it belong in the hands of the true king.

"Of course Eiyuu Ou, forgive my foolishness. I but hoped you eyes would see more than a simple mages could." Tokiomi went on one knee as a sign of respect, fully knowing that he stood no chance against an angry Gilgamesh so did his best to maintain their partnership and not using his command seals for unnecessary reasons.

'I dearly hope Risei, Kirei and I are able to construct some plan to counter the entrance of that damn Uzumaki. So much has gone wrong and needs to be rectified. Sakura can be searched for once I have the grail in my hands and I discover the truth of the Root, Aoi can't know, nor can Rin.'

XBreakX

"You can stop and park here Kiritsugu, we're here." Naruto told the other drivers over the phone as they pull their cars over. The building looked like it was still in the middle on construction due to the scaffolding utside of it, but it was more likely for repairs.

As Naruto, Arcueid, Len, Kiritsugu, Iri and Maiya came out of the car (Sakura had been dropped off at school before hand) the expert assassin looked up at the building with a degree of surprise. "So Dirty Red lives here." He muttered aloud using the so called nickname of Touko something few knew the origin of. Only that she obtained the name during her years at the Clock Tower.

"She wanted somewhere where few people would think to look, the boundary field helps with that." He turned to Kiritsugu with a serious expression. "But never, and I really mean _never_ call her Dirty Red. She never takes well to it and does make people pay if they do, now come on."

"Naruto-kun, what's this place called and… why does it smell of smoke?" Arcueid asked him as they started climbing the stairs to Touko's workplace.

"Garan no Dou or Hall of Monastery and as for the second question the owner is a chain smoker." He reached into his pocket and pulled put a packet of cigarettes labelled Dragon Smoke. "I usually manage to find a pack of these for gifts I once found the owner and he told mee how to make them, I have a scroll full of them."

This was actually a lie as while he had managed to find the owner he had been asked to make the scroll full of them by Touko after they became friends back in his time and world.

"Smells the same as the last time I saw her." Kiritsugu commented distinctly remembering the Taiwanese smoke smell coming from the building.

'Knock, knock' Naruto waited a few seconds after knocking before hearing "Who is it?"

"A friend with cigarettes for his good friend" he said smiling. The sound of footsteps and locks coming off could be heard before the door was opened to the sight of the red haired Touko, already smoking and glasses on.

"Naruto!" she hugged the man see him again after a couple months. "It's good to see you again. Tell me you have my usual gift?" he nodded handing the pack to her. "Well don't stay out there come in and bring the others with you."

Naruto walked in and Touko took her seat behind her desk and quickly lit up a fresh cigarette from her new pack. She did raise an eyebrow to the people he brought in 'A homunculus, White Moon Princess, Succubus, a Servant and Emiya. He never is dull when he visits, still Emiya looks pretty good after a while and based of the body language he certainly was lucky to find someone let alone two.'

"So what brought on this surprise visit Naruto?" she asked curious taking a small drag.

"I kinda need a small favour. You see I might be a part of the current grail war." Naruto nervously rubbed the back of his head seeing that Touko let the lit cigarettes drop from her mouth. "I made an alliance with Kiritsugu here since we have similar goals but his servant got a cursed wound that we need replaced if we want to maintain our advantage. Also Arcueid is living with me after Zel sent her and Len to me without informing me."

Touko got up from her seat and slowly walked over to Naruto who was sheepishly grinning.

'WHACK'

"Ow, seriously Touko, don't hit me so hard." He nursed the bump on his head while Touko had her hands on her hips.

"You are lucky we are friends and you give me these or I'd sick one of my puppets at you. I mean you, in the Grail War is not that hard to see but something tells me you knew you'd be in it and never bothered to tell me. I'll help with your servant friend there but I want you to make me lunch and dinner and give me another twenty packs, my supply will dwindle if I worry over you back there in that stupid war." She let out a breath after her small rant at Naruto who had Len rubbing the bump on his head.

"In my defence you are on the run and the less people involved in the war the better. It was just bad luck that you ended up being needed to help Touko. But all the same sorry for not saying I knew." He unsealed the packs right there and left them on the table as she pulled out another to replace the one she dropped.

"Just make sure you keep Sakura-chan safe, and looking now this little one and the blonde who should not be touching anything." Naruto looking up to see Arcueid reaching out to poke some sort of totem hanging from the wall and seeing she had been caught she bowed her head those illusionary ears popping out.

"Sorry" she muttered walking over and sitting down on the couch next to Naruto.

"Arcueid, Touko keeps strange stuff so it's best not to be too curious okay." She responded with a small nod. Len repositioned herself in Naruto's lap so that Saber could sit down on the couch while Kiritsugu and the two other women took their seat.

"So what injury am I looking to take care of?" Touko asked moving to make a fresh pot of coffee.

"Sliced tendons on Saber's arm, normal and magical means can't heal it due to curse." Touko poured herself a cup and offered to the rest with Maiya and Kiritsugu accepting and Naruto stopping Arcueid from taking any since she was energetic enough without caffeine.

Shiki's memory of her introduction to coffee had not left his memories for traumatic experience. She was fine with tea and alcohol though for some strange reason. Ironically she was apparently tonnes of fun when drunk.

"Show me." Kiritsugu had to nod to Saber when she gave him a questioning look. She took off her jacket and rolled up her sleeve to show the wound to the puppet maker. "Hmm a good clean cut, a little tricky to remove the cursed parts and replace but doable. Yes I can get this done today so while I take this one and her master to fix and reminisce you get started on my food, the store nearby has a good selection."

"Yes ma'am." Naruto replied with a mock salute.

"Good, you and you follow me into my work room." She pointed to Saber and Kiritsugu who stood up giving Irisveil a reassuring look before he followed the magus into the back room where she made her puppets.

"It's been quite a while Emiya. How many do you have left?" she asked him referring to the weapon she provided him.

"Enough for now Touko, but can we keep to the task at hand." She let out a small sigh as she pulled out a case and opened it to reveal various tools that she made her works from.

"Seem even a wife can't change much about that attitude of yours, all business. The fact Naruto isn't is one of the reasons why he and I are such good friends." She turned to Saber "Put your arm on the table, and find something to bite on. This sort of work will hurt, a lot."

Saber nodded being handed a knife from Kiritsugu to bit on if need be. "So how did you become aquantices with Naruto? Someone so high up in the Clock Tower surely would be someone you don't want to be friends with."

"You'd think that, except Naruto is so much different from your average mage. Taking her scaple she lengthened the cut on Saber's arm allowing her to see the wound, Saber only flinching slightly so far. "He hates the society of mages because of how it looks down on people, which is why he and the Queen can never be left in a room together if there isn't a meeting. But he has strength that shows people you don't mess with him. Plus if you know how, you can make him do anything, it's a fun game I get to play sometimes with little Sakura-chan."

"I remember her from the house. She's very smart for her age." Kiritsugu watched intently as Touko pulled the cut tendons making Saber's thumb move against her will. The tricky part was ensuring that the new one would hold but if she could guess not be a problem if the curse was lifted.

"Naruto's a good teacher, tries to make it fun yet still a lesson. It is part of his personality to be fun in a way… you should try it sometime. Or just have some fun with that pretty wife or bodyguard you have out there." The man's eyes went wide at the thought of both Iri and Maiya sharing his bed, something that had honestly never crossed his mind.

"You're thinking about it aren't you?" Touko held a small smirk on her face getting a small reaction from the tough assassin, making a clean cut through the tendon Saber barely made a sound as more of her arms muscles were severed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He denied seeing as how Touko had no way of seeing his face with her concentration on her operation.

"Denial comes way before acceptance. Learn to have a bit more fun in your life before you lose yourself to your self-made hell." He words struck Kiritsugu a little at how deep it was but also the light tone she spoke in.

"Self-made hell?"

"Naruto has seen a lot and has some interesting stories from time to time, it's a good way to pass time while working like I am now." She continued to work while Kiritsugu gave some thought to Touko and in a way Naruto for the rapid change in his life and his own path in the war.

XBreakX

Outside of the workshop Naruto's clone had returned with supplies for food and he had gotten started in the small kitchen which had needed to clear out from all the dirty dishes that had been piled up.

"I pity whoever eventually gets stuck doing this for her later in life" he muttered to himself.

Unknown to him a black haired boy wearing glasses at school sneezed and had no idea why.

"Naruto-san, do you require any help at all?" the sweet voice of Irisveil asked poking her head though the door.

"Well if you don't mind too much can you prepare the vegetabes at the side, just cut them up for me as best you can."

"Hai." Walking through she walked to the cutting bord and took out the tomatoes, lettece, carrots and cucumber. Maiya took a place leaning against the door frame watching Iri and Naruto.

"Naruto… may I ask a question?" Iri asked while slowly cutting the tomatoes, careful not to cut her hands.

"Go ahead."

"How much do you know of the Eiznbern and what they make?" she was honestly a little nervous asking the question.

"Enough to know how to create something to do a certain task but in a small form and allow something to be her own person as long as she wants. You see my work with Zel, while frustrating 80% of the time has allowed me to learn a great deal not only from me but from myself though his unique skill. All that skill lets me create unique solutions to problems that may seem impossible to others." He pulled his wallet and flipped it out to show Iri a photo.

In the picture there was Naruto and about seven other women, all smiling like he was. "I also know what it means to love and be loved, which is why I want to help you and maybe a few others." His eyes met Maiya's and she looked away as her thoughts drifted to unprofessional ones.

"But all those girls… how come?"

"I have a lot of love to give, as do they. We all became a big family and I wish one of them was here to see Sakura-chan I can't till my job here is finished. Now come one let's get cooking for those black holes that Saber and Arcueid call their stomachs." Iri giggled enjoying Naruto's personalities even more so now.

"How good are you really in combat Naruto?" Maiya asked curious about his real fight ability since she felt she had not seen everything last night.

"Well while I am pretty strong both before and after the change. Close range is my best forte since I use blades instead of guns for the most part. I can use weapons like Black Keys like the church does but my own mystic codes are what I prefer to use." He told her string the soup he was making.

"Seems almost opposite to Kiritsugu's methods." Naruto nodded remembering that the man always preferred to use guns and explosives in combat and his mystic code in extreme situations.

"I suppose but we all fight in a different way, I just fight like I always have. With the purpose to protect those precious to me and prevent meaningless deaths." He turned his head to Maiya smiling at her. "That is why I am truly strong, my partners saved me from myself and helped me stay to my path that was given to me by a friend long gone from the world."

Naruto created a clone to continue cooking so he could check on Saber and Arcueid, seeing how it was better if he went personally to see the two powerful blondes.

Leaving the room Maiya was awed by the words feeling that Naruto had not lied once to her.

XBreakX

"So what's the status doctor Touko, is the patient good to go?" Naruto asked plating up the food for her while Saber and Arcueid began gorgig themselves, one with a little bit of restraint mind you.

"All fixed up, her thumb movement will need a day to recover but other than that she'll be fine." Touko responded happy to dig into her food.

"Are you feeling better now Saber?" Irisveil asked the girl who flexed hr now usable thumb.

"Yes, while I need momentary rest, my full ability will be ready to guard you Irisveil as well as for Kiritsugu. I thank you once again Touko-san." Saber bowed her head, letting Arcueid sneak some food from her plate when she wasn't looking.

"It's nothing, it's only a small wound that needed replacing, it's not like I'm recreating a body or anything." Her tone was not her business one that she'd used in the room, but more her light friendly one.

"Can you do that?" Arcueid asked curiously.

"That… is something I'd rather not comment on." She said recalling how she got a designation. "Still it was nice to get a warm meal I didn't need to order from a menu and get to see Naruto again."

"It's always a pleasure Touko, just a shame I couldn't bring Sakura-chan with me this time." Naruto said with Len sitting in his lap due to lack of chairs. "Still you got to meet some more interesting people with Saber, Arcueid and Len here."

"True, although most would be worried about having a servant and a couple vampires in the house. Still better than the people I used to hang round with." She remembered Alma and how he was always trying to prove he was better than her, while Araya stood silently… he seemed creepy from time to time and yet still better than the red wearing man.

"Then I'm glad you aren't like most people. But I have something else I'd like you to do." Touko and a few others raised an eyebrow. "I need you to make something for the end of the week at the maximum. This will be a pretty big job so expect a high pay for it if you're interested."

"Well if you're paying how can I say go, send me the details later." Naruto nodded and moved to take another bite of his food, only to freeze.

'Something entered the field… one of the servants. Assassin?' he closed his eyes to concentrate on the strength of the servant. 'It's not assassin… lancer… rider… wait it's not hiding itself at all, it waiting just inside the field. It might be Gilgamesh or maybe Caster after I blocked him watching last night.'

He stood up from his seat "Excuse me I need to attend to something. Arcueid… come with me please." The girl whined but got up from her seat "Kiritsugu stay inside with your wife, Maiya and Len."

"What is it… a servant?" Naruto nodded.

"My field was breached so its best I go, Saber still need time to adjust to the new muscles and our alliance shouldn't be known to everyone for now." Naruto explained as Len moved over to sit with Irisveil.

"Will you both be alright?" Irisveil asked concerned.

"He'll be fine; Naruto has the princess with him so not much will get the best of them." Touko offered to help ease worry as the two left the room and moved downstairs to see who it was.

When they got outside they saw who was waiting. A blonde haired man, wearing black pants, white loose shirt and a solid gold necklace around his neck, which matched the gold earrings.

"Gilgamesh… how did you find me?" Naruto asked his body tense not wanting to fight right here and now.

"As if mongrels like you can hide from me, a True King. Tokiomi was bothering me so I decided to grace you be coming to speak to you about your goal in this war." His eyes turned to Arcueid who tilted her head at the man. "Oh-ho it seems you have something special next to you mongrel. A princess it seems… would you be smart enough to hand her over since she is a treasure enough to belong to me."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the servant as did Arcueid liking being referred to as an item in any form. "Leave Arcueid alone Gilgamesh she's my friend and I hazard to guess she doesn't want anything to do with you."

"He's right… you don't look fun to hang out with." Arcueid added but that seemed to do little about the boy king's smirk.

"Oh how you jest giving me the wrong answer, but I'll grant you a little patience until you are ready to give me the right one. I expect you to show me that you can offer more entertainment next time a true king like I deserves as much." chuckling he took on astral form an left the area and Naruto let out a small sigh.

"Great now I can't expect him to hold back using the gate when we next meet in battle." Arcueid looked confused over his statement.

"Gate? What gate, all I saw was that blonde boy with mean eyes. Where was the gate, tell me." she said pulling at Naruto's arm her ears poking out and Naruto resisted the temptation to scratch them but settled on patting her on the head.

"It's nothing to worry about Arcueid, just a magic gate full of deadly magic pointy swords. Now, let's get back in there before Saber finishes off the food I made." He told her as her eyes went wide.

"Oh no, my food!" she ran back into the building to get her plate before it disappeared which she managed to just in time it seemed. That or she refilled hers Naruto couldn't tell since she had gone full speed.

"Any trouble?" Touko asked him.

"None for now, just something threating my life, happens all the time I think you did too at one point."

"Maybe but I'm your friend and it was a warning not to bust that shoulder I made for you." Naruto tilted his head remembering that was actually true since she worked very hard on his prosthetic, one of her best works.

"Don't worry not much can bust this, it's some of your finest work and only one two things I know can put a serious dent in it, one is anti-world class magic and the other your sister." He said light hearted having seen both in his life the first watching some of the memories of an alternate Naruto who fought in the 5th war.

"Well at least you should be able to avoid either of those in this blood bath." She took out a new cigarette and lit up taking her drag. "Keep in contact though, stories of the other war are bad enough without picturing you in the current one. I'd be down a friend and a good source of these." She pointed to her lit stick on her mouth.

"Kami forbid you lose your limited supply. But I will though, I'm sure Sakura-chan will like speaking with an accomplished magus. I'll be sure to bring her round so you can teach her a few things." Naruto said smiling as he took a cigarette and had Touko light it for him. "I still don't get why you like these, a pipe is better."

"Then get one, you will just look like an old man though." She smiled as he gave her a look.

"A pipe is more sophisticated than these things, a pipe has class… and you can blow bubbles with them." The two stared at each other before laughing the others looking on at the pair some with smiles and some with faces full of food.

XChapter EndX

This took me a while to right out and if I should continue writing till twenty thousand words but lots of thinking and overall writing ability only allowed me over ten thousand.

Fate Zero finished like I expected it to, although was kinda hoping for it to have the ending with Shrio summoning Saber again. Still Shrou's voice actor might not have been available.

Fate Zero's Rider is ace even his final battle in the war… just saying.

Anyway Saber can now use her arm and Naruto has a plan to get Ilya back from Germany. That chapter will be tough to do I think but I hope you liked this chapter and agree with the changes to the canon. Caster will get some screen time next chapter with more of his twisted master on the scene.

I will say this while Kiritsugu and Naruto are allied they will come to blows at some point since this story needs the two to fight just like Naruto fighting Kirei at some point.

Also I am giving Kiritsugu Maiya as well for loving, he may be a bastard whn working but overall he is a good man who is the monster of his own making in the end but also what the world made him starting with his father.

Also any ideas for Mystic codes or possible Noble Phantasm for Naruto or Gilgamesh to use are appreciated as 'Cross' is only.

Maybe some Kariya development next time too.

Flames and Trolls will have to fight Red Arcueid so beware.

Until next time, Bye


End file.
